L'Effet Domino - Caroline
by Fumseck73
Summary: Des fois, on se dit que l'univers a décidé de faire une immense blague cosmique. Mais là, il a fait vraiment très fort ! Vous voyez l'effet papillon ? Pareil. Maintenant, j'ai un guerrier bizarre dans mon salon ! Qui va me rembourser ma table basse ? Et ma DS qui m'aspire dans pokémon ! Ça va s'arrêter quand ce bordel ? Nuzlocke Challenge, à lire en parallèle de celle de VP007
1. Une rencontre inattendue

_L'Effet Domino - Caroline_

.

.

_Disclaimer : __Caroline est à moi. __Toga alias Inupapa alias Inutaisho appartient à Rumiko Takahashi, Virginie et Jeanne appartiennent à elles-mêmes._

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

.

_Caroline_

.

Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est officiel, l'univers se fout de ma gueule dans les grandes largeurs. Ou alors il n'apprécie pas mes efforts, c'est pas possible autrement !

Au fait, moi c'est Caroline. Plus généralement connue sous le surnom de Fumseck73 et autres dérivés sur le net. J'ai 26 ans passés (presque 27), je suis cancer (le signe astrologique hein), et je fais 1m55 pour environ 50 kilos (à jeun et en pyjama). Et, ce que je regrette le plus… je suis encore célibataire. Oui, à mon âge, j'ai jamais eut de petit ami, ou en tout cas pas assez proche pour pouvoir être appelé ainsi. Je n'attire pas les mecs, et eux-mêmes ne m'attirent pas spécialement (sans que je sois non plus lesbienne, mais bon, vu mon peu d'expérience amoureuse…).

De toute façon vous vous en fichez, ça j'en suis sûre, car l'information la plus importante, la voici : _**j'aime Pokémon**__._ Oui, ce jeu dit pour « bébé », ce jeu sur lequel vous vous êtes usés les yeux pendant des dizaines, que dis-je, des centaines d'heures, sur votre vieille console Game Boy Advance/Color, ces jeux où vous avez piqués des crises car vous n'arriviez jamais à compléter ce foutu pokédex parce qu'il vous en manque toujours au moins un, que vous n'obtenez QUE par un événement auquel vous ne pouviez, bien sûr (sinon c'est moins drôle) pas assister parce qu'il se déroulait à PARIS alors que vous habitez à Triffouillis-les-Oies au fin fond de la Corrèze !

Ou alors, vous y avez passé des dizaines d'heures à faire faire des œufs à vos pokémons parce qu'il vous fallait une nature bien précise afin de le faire évoluer plus facilement, ou encore parce que vous vouliez lui apprendre une attaque qu'il n'apprend pas autrement que par reproduction ! Donc vous avez jonglé avec les espèces, les père et mères potentiels, jusqu'à arriver au résultat voulu au bout du 36 000ème œuf éclot !

Ce jeu auquel, même des années plus tard, vous rejouez sans oser le dire, car sinon on va se foutre de vous. Même si, pour ma part, je suis quasiment insensible au ridicule. Il ne tue pas, alors pourquoi m'en préoccuper plus que nécessaire ?

Ce jeu, donc, auquel je suis accro depuis la version jaune, dont je possède à peu près toutes les versions sur Gameboy Advance et Nintendo DS (cartouches officielles ou ROM), sans compter les deux spin-offs sur GameCube, et dont j'attends toujours impatiemment les nouveaux opus. J'ai même les mangas « Pokémon : La Grande Aventure ! » ainsi qu'un certain nombre de petites figurines/straps pour portable/console.

Enfin bref, je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, là.

J'étais en train de ranger mon appartement pour une fois. Oui, je sais, vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec le schmilblick. Moi non plus au départ, mais ça va venir.

Ceux qui me connaissent sont toujours pliés de rire ou alors disent qu'il va neiger (en plein été par exemple) quand je leur annonce ça.

Pourquoi ? Pour une raison très simple : je suis une grosse feignasse bordélique, et j'ai une sale tendance à ne jamais ranger chez moi (ou alors très rarement), même quand il y a des invités, bien que je fasse un effort dans ce genre de cas. J'aurais dû me douter que l'univers, qui était doté d'un humour particulièrement tordu, ne se contenterait pas d'un simple orage ou d'une petite chute de neige au mois de mai pour fêter ça. Non, il allait faire bien plus fort.

Dans ce contexte précis, j'avais un foulard sur la tête, étant en pleine exploration de mes placards, car on était au printemps, et je devais échanger mes affaires d'été et d'hiver avant de partir bosser pour la saison (que j'avais miraculeusement trouvée près de chez moi, me permettant de ne pas partir trop loin et rester dans mon appartement).

J'étais donc en train de fouiller mes placards pour trier/ranger les vêtements, et j'avais dégagé ma table basse pour pouvoir poser des affaires quelque part, en plus du canapé. Sinon, elle était normalement occupée par mon ordinateur portable, entre autres, et de nombreuses autres merdes. Cette initiative s'est d'ailleurs révélée providentielle, maintenant que j'y pense. Sinon, c'est pas juste ma table basse que j'aurais perdue, mais des dizaines d'histoires, des images personnelles et des vidéos. Une fois, ça suffit !

Bref. Reprenons.

J'étais donc le nez plongé dans mon placard, ayant décliné à contrecœur l'invitation de l'ami de ma mère à l'accompagner pour rendre visite à cette dernière, j'avais trop repoussé l'échange de mes vêtements, et je crevais de chaud ces derniers temps. Donc, après avoir essuyé les sarcasmes de mes amis au sujet de mon projet pour l'après-midi (ces derniers ayant plaisantés sur le fait que l'orage était de ma faute), j'essayais de déterminer ce qui serait le mieux, lorsqu'un grand bruit en provenance de mon salon me fit sursauter. C'est quoi ça, le tonnerre ?!

Si seulement…

Ça ressemblait plus au bruit qu'aurait fait un truc lourd en tombant par terre. Et, si je ne me trompais pas, quelque chose avait également cassé au passage. Super… Qu'est-ce qui a bien put se casser la gueule chez moi ? Y a pourtant rien qui soit en déséquilibre ! Je sortis prudemment le nez du placard, et jetais un œil dans mon salon. Derrière le clic-clac, je crus distinguer ce qui ressemblait furieusement à… une chaussure ?

_Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Apparemment, Murphy avait décidé de frapper TRÈS fort pour fêter ma décision de ranger mes placards. Je me déplaçais prudemment, avançant lentement, craignant le pire. Pourtant, c'était Jeanne qui attirait les ennuis, pas moi ! J'étais presque persuadée qu'un parachutiste devait être passé à travers ma baie vitrée, aussi improbable que ce fut, mais un coup d'œil à celle-ci infirma cette hypothèse, elle était intacte.

Bon, reste plus que la thèse de l'alien qui a décidé de se téléporter chez moi pour une raison x ou y. Pas qu'elle me déplaise s'il était un minimum mignon, mais je pressentais le pire s'il était hostile, ma chance ne me préserverait sûrement pas d'un extraterrestre agressif, contrairement aux humains.

Pas à pas, je m'approchais avec prudence de mon clic-clac, le contournant lentement. Et là, nouveau choc.

Un type était affalé sur le flanc sur ce qui restait de ma table basse, défoncée sous le poids de sa chute. Et, si je ne me trompais pas sur son visage (qui me faisait un drôle d'effet en le voyant réel), j'avais devant moi Inupapa, aussi connu sous le nom d'Inutaisho, le père d'Inuyasha et Sesshomaru.

Putain, j'ai un personnage de manga dans mon salon ! Quelque part, au fond de mon esprit, une petite voix me répétait que j'avais de la chance que ce soit lui et pas son ennemi le dragon, ou encore Naraku, le grand méchant de la série, mais quand même.

J'AI UN PUTAIN DE PERSONNAGE DE MANGA DANS MON PUTAIN DE SALON, ET IL VIENT DE ME DÉFONCER MA TABLE BASSE EN S'ÉCRASANT DESSUS !

Je me claquais les joues, et respirais profondément.

Ok, calmons-nous un peu, et réfléchissons. Procédons par ordre :

1 – Il est hors de question que je fasse appel aux autorités, elles n'auraient rien de plus pressé que de l'enfermer dans un centre d'expérimentations (voire même de le tuer le plus vite possible et de le disséquer, quoique pas forcément dans cet ordre),

2 – Il y a fort à parier que ça ne le retiendrait pas longtemps en plus, quoi qu'ils puissent lui faire/injecter,

3 – Si ça arrive, il risque d'être de très mauvais poil et de faire de gros dégâts, donc beaucoup de morts.

Conclusion : je suis dans la merde. Je ne peux pas faire appel à un médecin, il le dénoncerait de suite. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution, et je sens que ça va mal passer avec la concernée… Enfin, la connaissant, elle ne devrait pas trop rechigner à m'aider, faut juste que j'évite de tout lui raconter tout d'un bloc, ou elle va me prendre pour une folle furieuse.

Je sortis immédiatement mon téléphone, et, d'un geste sûr et rapide, qui étonnait toujours ma mère (laquelle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à un téléphone tactile), j'appelais une amie à moi. Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie, marmonnant un « ouais ? » endormi et grognon.

–Jeanne ? C'est Caroline. Je te réveille ?

–Ouais, un peu, marmonna-t-elle. Mais c'est pas grave. Keskia ?

–J'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide, expliquais-je, cherchant mes mots afin de ne pas la brusquer. Tu t'y connais en premiers soins ?

–Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, et je m'empressais de la rassurer.

–Non, non, moi je vais bien. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais acheter une trousse de premiers soins et venir chez moi tout de suite ?

Long, très long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée, et reprit la parole d'un ton suspicieux.

–Caro ?

–Oui ?

–Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

–Moi ? Rien du tout ! Protestais-je. Je te jure que je t'expliquerais tout une fois que tu seras arrivée, promis, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi le plus vite possible. S'il te plaît… Suppliais-je. Je te la rembourserais après si tu veux, mais là, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle grogna.

–Comme d'habitude. Bon d'accord, je viens, mais t'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication !

–Merci, soufflais-je, rassurée.

Je raccrochais, et posais le téléphone sur mon bureau, par-dessus mon ordinateur portable, fermé pour le moment, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ma mère étant à l'hôpital pour au moins deux semaines, je savais que je ne risquais rien de son côté (et son ami ne venant que de temps en temps, je priais pour qu'il ne passe pas aujourd'hui).

Je m'approchais ensuite tout près d'Inupapa, qui semblait toujours inconscient. Semblait seulement.

.

oOo

.

Moi qui avait pensé passer une inter-saison classique, tranquille, j'en étais pour mes frais. Adapter quelqu'un provenant d'un univers/époque médiéval était assez compliqué comme ça, mais alors si cette personne était encore en plus non-humaine, bonjours !

Déjà, il m'a fallu consacrer deux semaines rien que pour lui apprendre le français. Heureusement, il était intelligent et consciencieux, et apprenait vite, sans rechigner un seul instant. Il avait visiblement très vite compris que s'il voulait survivre ici, il allait devoir s'adapter, et s'était docilement plié à la plus grande partie des séances que je lui avait infligé. Jeanne était passée régulièrement durant une semaine, histoire de s'occuper de ses plaies, qui avaient de toute façon guéri en quelques jours.

J'avais monté tout un scénario bancal à raconter à ma mère et à son ami pour expliquer sa présence, comme quoi il était un correspondant japonais à moi, et qu'il était venu vivre quelques mois en France pour découvrir la culture et la cuisine. Heureusement pour nous, aucun des deux ne s'intéressait aux mangas, et je n'avais donc pas eut à sortir l'histoire du cosplayeur (ils l'auraient prit pour un taré complet).

Ça avait été assez compliqué comme ça d'ailleurs. Une fois qu'il avait eut maîtrisé le français (à l'exception de quelques petites difficultés avec les temps, que je lui pardonnais), je m'étais décidée à lui parler du manga Inuyasha, qui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé après sa mort, histoire qu'il sache comment réagir face à des fans qui le prendraient pour un cosplayeur. Bon, évidemment, on ne le mentionnait que dans le troisième film (non-canon selon la continuité officielle), mais il m'avait confirmé que le début de celui-ci s'était bien passé ainsi, et il avait été soulagé de constater que Sou'unga avait finalement été détruite.

Il avait littéralement dévoré l'animé avec les films, et s'était mit à chercher les mangas pour les lire, après avoir apprit qu'il y avait de grandes différence entre les deux à cause de l'adaptation. Malheureusement, je n'avais que le tout début de l'histoire, à sa grande frustration, et il m'avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas moyen de trouver le reste de la série.

J'avais donc dû lui expliquer que je n'avais absolument pas les moyens de les acheter tous en une fois (bien que ce fut en projet par petites tranches de 2-3 tomes), et qu'il pourrait les lires sur internet en anglais. Ça avait amené d'autres questions, et j'avais dû lui expliquer que l'anglais était la langue la plus parlée dans le monde, surtout pour les échanges internationaux. Il m'avait alors demandé si je pourrais lui apprendre, et j'avais dû décliner à regret.

–Pourquoi cela ?

Il avait gardé une manière de parler plutôt formelle, même en français, à cause de ses origines aristocratiques (hé, c'était un grand seigneur quand même !), et ça donnait parfois des trucs cocasses en sortie (et certains de mes pires cauchemars, foutu choc des cultures). J'avais aussi eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire comprendre que non, ici on n'avait pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un qui vous agaçait ou vous agressait, même si c'était le pire des cons.

J'avais dû lui expliquer que ici, s'il tuait quelqu'un, il n'aurait peut-être pas forcément d'ennuis, vu qu'il pouvait fuir vite et loin, mais moi, en revanche, je risquais d'en subir les effets collatéraux, et de finir en prison à sa place pour complicité. Toutefois, rares étaient ceux assez stupides pour s'en prendre à lui, il irradiait une aura de pouvoir telle que pratiquement personne ne venait l'ennuyer.

–Parce que si j'ai pu vous apprendre le français, c'est avant tout parce que c'est ma langue maternelle, expliquais-je. Par contre, vous apprendre l'anglais, ça va être une autre paire de manche, parce que même si je le lis sans trop de peine, je le parle en revanche assez mal, continuais-je en fouillant ma poche pour trouver un mouchoir, sentant que j'étais sur le point d'éternuer.

Je parvins à le sortir de justesse, assourdissant mon éternuement. Au début, il avait violemment sursauté à chaque fois, surprit par la force de ceux-ci. Il s'y était finalement habitué, non sans mal.

–À tes souhaits, lâcha-t-il machinalement, jetant un œil sur mes autres mangas. Alors, comment allons-nous procéder dans ce cas ?

Après m'être mouchée, j'y ait réfléchit, et une idée m'est venue.

–Je crois que je sais comment, déclarais-je. Par contre, ça devra attendre demain soir.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant le nez du premier tome des Douze Royaumes, sur lequel il avait finalement jeté son dévolu.

Je roulais des yeux.

–Enfin, je vous l'ai pourtant dit ! Demain je commence mon contrat saisonnier ! Je vais travailler à Aix-Les-Bains, la ville voisine. Je devrais avoir ce qu'il vous faut en rentrant, ajoutais-je.

Après ça, je passais le reste de l'après-midi à vérifier ma mobylette (qui me servait rarement jusque-là d'ailleurs), et à me préparer pour mon premier jour. Pas que je sois stressée, mais j'aimais bien être prête en avance.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain, je me levais tôt, ayant préféré prévoir une bonne marge de manœuvre, au cas où. Toga était plongé en plein dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux (version longue s'il vous plaît), et il avait certainement dû y passer la nuit. Il me salua brièvement, conscient que le matin, je n'étais guère opérationnelle avant mon thé.

Petit déjeuner rapide, douche, et hop, j'y vais, lui lançant juste un bref « à ce soir ! ». La journée passa plutôt vite, concentrée comme je l'étais sur l'apprentissage des spécificités de l'hôtel. Être femme de chambre était un métier plus dur que ce que l'on pensait, qui exigeait rapidité, méticulosité, et juste ce qu'il fallait d'esprit d'initiative !

Malheureusement, la plupart des gens méprisaient ce métier. Personnellement je m'en fichais, c'était un moyen comme un autre de gagner ma vie.

À la fin de ma journée de travail, claquée, je repris ma vieille pétrolette pour rentrer, avec la vague impression d'oublier un détail. En enfilant mon casque, je me retrouvais avec un papier dans la figure. Après avoir ôté cette foutue protection (ô combien vitale pourtant), je constatais qu'il s'agissait d'un rappel pour acheter une méthode d'apprentissage de l'anglais.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, direction Carrouf' alors. Je fouinais un moment dans les rayons pour trouver ce que je cherchais, et finis par dégoter mon bonheur. Un passage en caisse plus tard, je pus rentrer chez moi.

Si Toga était désormais capable de se servir sans trop de problèmes du lecteur DVD (j'avais passé un bon quart d'heure à lui expliquer comment lire des DVD sans les abîmer avec sa force ou ses griffes, et il se débrouillait assez bien), j'allais maintenant devoir lui apprendre à se servir d'un ordinateur.

Je passais donc la soirée à lui expliquer comment se servir de mon portable sous Xubuntu. Je lui avais créé une session personnelle dessus, afin qu'il puisse y faire ce qu'il désirait. J'étais parvenue à mettre la main sur un des rares logiciels fonctionnant sous linux, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne passais plus sous Windows que contrainte et forcée, lorsque je n'avais vraiment pas le choix.

Au passage, j'en avais profité pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'internet, lui faisant un petite démonstration au passage. On pouvait vraiment trouver tout et n'importe quoi dessus, et j'avais abordé avec tact la question du porno (il aurait fini par le découvrir sans mon aide de toute façon, alors autant prendre les devants), connaissant de nom quelques site du domaine, à force de traîner sur les chats. À mon plus grand étonnement, il avait été choqué et dégoûté de voir ça, encore plus lorsque je lui avait dit que les gens étaient payés pour filmer leurs ébats.

Il avait trouvé cela particulièrement dégradant pour les femmes, et j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui. Je lui avais expliqué qu'en plus, ces sites étaient généralement des nids à saloperies pour les ordinateurs, même si Linux était relativement à l'abri de ce genre de désagréments.

De fil en aiguille, on en est venus à aborder les différents systèmes d'exploitation, et beaucoup d'autres choses sur l'informatique. Il était curieux de tout, un peu comme un enfant. Un enfant de trois millénaires capable de déchaîner un véritable carnage sur son chemin s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

Enfin bref.

Toga maîtrisa donc l'anglais dans la foulée du français, sans que j'aie besoin de beaucoup l'aider.

.

oOo

.

Le temps passa rapidement, jusqu'au mois de juillet. Lors d'un de mes jours de congés, alors que je venais de me lever à point d'heure, je regardais fixement la crinière argentée de Toga, en mode « vache qui regarde passer les trains ». Traduction : j'étais en train de fixer ses cheveux, le regard dans le vague, en plein bug cérébral, essayant de réfléchir.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda finalement Toga, attirant mon attention.

–Vous avez vraiment les cheveux longs, répondis-je, toujours en mode « bug ».

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné.

–En quoi est-ce un problème ?

–On risque pas de vous prendre pour une femme ? Demandais-je finalement, jouant avec la paire de ciseaux posée sur ma table.

–Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé, répondit-il d'un ton tranquillement assuré, revenant à sa lecture (Le Seigneur des Anneaux, version livre de poche cette fois-ci).

Puis il releva brusquement la tête, me regardant soudain d'un air suspicieux.

–Je peux savoir à quoi est-ce que tu es en train de penser actuellement ?

–Faudrait vous couper les cheveux, répondis-je tranquillement, un sourire psychopathe aux lèvres.

–… Pardon ? Sursauta-t-il.

Il me regardait maintenant d'un air choqué, et même un peu effaré. J'ai retenu mon envie de rire, et, le sourire toujours sur les lèvres, je me suis levée, les ciseaux en main.

–Oui, une petite coupe bien courte… Couip couip ! Fis-je en actionnant les ciseaux à hauteur de mon visage, un grand sourire hilare aux lèvres.

Il posa immédiatement son livre, prenant à peine le temps de mettre le marque-pages, et pivota pour me faire face. Il se déplaça ensuite de façon à mettre le clic-clac entre nous, et je suivis le mouvement pour m'approcher. Intérieurement, j'étais morte de rire, et je pouvais voir un sourire fleurir sur ses propres lèvres.

Je savais très bien que je n'étais pas de taille contre lui, et mon but n'était pas tant d'arriver à lui couper les cheveux (ce que je savais être mission impossible) qu'à l'amener dans un petit brin de folie, histoire de fissurer sa façade un peu trop sérieuse. Je savais qu'il avait de l'humour, il me l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises, mais je le trouvais un peu trop maître de lui-même.

Je bondis soudain en avant, et il se déroba souplement sur le côté. Je continuais à essayer de le rattraper, riant comme une tordue, bientôt accompagnée par Toga. Il esquivait d'un côté comme de l'autre du clic-clac, et je suivais le mouvement, cherchant à l'attraper. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de rigoler, après tout, c'était juste un jeu du chat et de la souris, et je savais que je pouvais à tout moment passer du stade de chasseur à celui de la proie.

On joua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait finalement assez. Il bondit soudain en avant, et, avant que j'aie eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il m'avait « désarmée » et jetée sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

–Mai-euh ! C'est pas du jeu ! Protestais-je, incapable de m'arrêter de rire. Posez-moi à terre, espèce de vieux pervers !

J'avais beau donner de grands coups de pieds dans le vide (mes bras étaient coincés sous mon corps), pas moyen de le déstabiliser. Il continuait à rire en sourdine, puis il se mit soudain en mouvement, se dirigeant vers l'appartement de ma mère.

–Jacky est arrivé, et je pense qu'il serait de bon ton d'aller le saluer, non ?

–C'est pas une raison pour me porter ainsi ! J'ai l'air ridicule ! Protestais-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter de rire.

Il se contenta de ricaner avec amusement, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Ma situation créa une certaine hilarité chez ma mère et son ami, et je protestais qu'il me maltraitait. Sans déclencher autre chose qu'un grand fou rire général, vu que mes protestations vaguement geignardes (sans grande conviction d'ailleurs), lancées entre deux éclats de rire, ne faisaient pas très convaincantes. Il finit par me reposer au sol lorsque je commençais à me sentir mal, à cause de l'afflux de sang dans la tête, et m'aida à rester debout jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux.

Assez rapidement, c'est devenu un grand jeu entre nous. Quand j'étais en congé, pour décompresser, je m'amusais à le poursuivre pour tenter de lui faire une petite coupe. Généralement, je finissais écroulée de rire sur son épaule, voire écroulée tout court sur le clic-clac, à bout de souffle.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte que je n'étais pas très douée en cuisine, et que, sortie des pâtes/riz/plats tout prêts, je ne savais pas faire grand-chose. Et, en voyant que je n'étais vraiment pas attirée par la gastronomie, il décida visiblement de s'y mettre.

Je vous jure que trouver ce grand gaillard dans sa cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose à manger, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil. D'autant qu'en plus, il était doué ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait certainement jamais touché aux fourneaux avant ça, il se débrouillait vraiment très bien ! Et même mieux que mon petit frère, qui avait pourtant suivit une formation de cuisinier. Il s'agissait probablement du seul moyen qu'il avait pu trouver pour me remercier de mon hospitalité, puisqu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part, n'ayant aucune identité.

À force de vivre avec Toga dans mon appartement, je crois que j'ai fini par développer des sentiments pour lui. Au début, je voulais surtout l'aider à s'adapter, puis, progressivement, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose à son égard. Quand je le regardais, je me sentais toute drôle, j'avais l'estomac qui papillonnait et les jambes en coton.

_Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse… bien ma veine, j'suis folle d'un mec qui risque pas de s'intéresser à moi vue qu'il vient de claquer pour une nana qui lui a donné un gosse juste avant… Je hais ma vie… Au mieux, si on considère qu'il a également des instincts proches des animaux, il considère juste que je fais partie de sa « meute »._

Cette idée me déprimait complètement, mais, de toute façon, il était peu probable que j'ose un jour lui avouer mes sentiments. Trop timide sur ce plan-là. Mais ça me réveillait tout de même la nuit, et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Toga m'avait à plusieurs reprises demandé ce qui n'allait pas, se doutant visiblement de quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à tout lui raconter.

Je m'étais contentée de lui dire que c'était un petit problème privé, et que je n'avais pas très envie d'en parler. Il avait eut l'air sceptique, mais n'avait pas chercher à insister en voyant que ça me mettait très mal à l'aise.

.

oOo

.

Le mois d'août passa à son tour, particulièrement étouffant, et j'avais hâte que septembre puis octobre arrivent, histoire de bénéficier ENFIN de la pluie. Durant cette période, Toga et moi nous nous étions rapprochés, devenant de bons amis, à défaut d'autre chose. Et moi, j'étais encore plus raide dingue de lui.

Un jour, à la mi-septembre, un orage éclata _enfin_ dans l'après-midi, et je rentrais tard, complètement trempée et frigorifiée. Vive la mobylette dans ces cas-là… Déjà qu'elle n'allait pas bien vite à la base, mais quand en plus la route était mouillée, je devais déployer des trésors de prudence.

–Ça va ? S'enquit Toga, devant le four, en me voyant débarquer, le pantalon dégoulinant.

–J'ai les mains glacées, répliquais-je en ôtant mes gants, les essorant au-dessus de l'évier. Je vais me changer avant d'attraper froid, ajoutais-je en enlevant mon blouson en cuir, on a perdu au moins 20 degrés d'un coup, et entre le vent et l'eau, je suis congelée !

Il hocha la tête, et je disparus dans la salle de bain. Une fois sèche et avec des vêtements chauds, je me sentais nettement mieux. Toga avait fait chauffer de l'eau pendant ce temps, et m'avait préparé un thé au citron brûlant, avec des cookies tous chauds, juste sortis du four. Dé-li-cieux ! Un vrai régal !

Je le complimentais sur sa cuisine, ce qui lui fit visiblement plaisir. Ce mec était vraiment une perle rare : poli, respectueux, toujours calme, et bon cuisinier par-dessus le marché ! Tout en mangeant, je discutais avec lui. Il m'apprit que Jacky avait commencé à lui enseigner un peu de bricolage, au cas où il y aurait besoin de réparer quelque chose. Au passage, ce dernier lui avait demandé de façon plus ou moins subtile des renseignements sur notre relation, et je grimaçais.

Comme si j'avais besoin que ma mère et son petit ami s'en mêlent ! Si j'ai envie de rester vieille fille, c'est mon problème bordel ! Rien ne m'aurait effectivement plus fait plaisir que de pouvoir sortir avec Toga, hélas, cette option resterait sans doute un joli rêve !

D'un coup d'œil au programme télévisé, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant ce soir, à part le dernier Resident Evil, un film de zombies, pour ceux qui aimaient ça. Ce registre-là ce n'était pas du tout mon truc, plutôt celui de mon frère ou de ses amis, je préférais de loin la science-fiction pour ma part.

Cependant, Toga semblait intéressé, et j'acceptais à contrecœur de le mettre. Comme de bien entendu dans ce genre de films, ça courait de partout, tirait dans tous les sens, hurlait, crevait, et ressuscitait… pour bouffer ensuite ceux encore en vie. Beuark, quelle horreur. Les corps en décomposition étaient cependant bien fait… trop, peut-être. Je n'ai pas vomi, mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait par moments.

J'éteignis la télévision avec soulagement à la fin. Décidément, les zombies en live ne seront jamais ma tasse de thé ! En manga ou bande dessinée ça passe, mais ainsi… Brrrrrr ! D'habitude, je ne regardais jamais ce genre de films le soir (surtout parce que ça me donnait la nausée), mais je n'avais encore jamais fait de cauchemar à cause de ça…

Bah cette nuit-là, on aurait dit que mon subconscient avait décidé de s'en donner à cœur joie, comme pour se rattraper !

J'ai fait un cauchemar absolument atroce, où tous les gens que je connaissais (sauf Toga, curieusement) étaient devenus des zombies, et surgissaient de dessous mon lit pour venir me dévorer. Les morts-vivants à moitié décomposés se hissaient sur mon lit, se cramponnant à la couverture en poussant des gémissements d'outre-tombe, tendant leurs doigts pourris vers moi. Je suis à peu près sûre que j'ai dû sacrément hurlé, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Toga parvienne à me réveiller en me secouant.

Je me suis violemment débattue, encore prise dans mon rêve, jusqu'à ce que sa voix parvienne à m'atteindre.

–Caroline ! Caroline ! C'est moi ! Toga !

–To… Toga ? Balbutiais-je, en état de choc.

Bon sang… quel horreur ce rêve ! Pire encore que celui que j'avais fait dans mon enfance et où ma mère s'était changée en robot façon « bonhomme en fer-blanc » du magicien d'Oz, pour tenter de m'étrangler. Mais il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible de toute façon.

Tremblant comme une feuille, j'ai enfouit mon visage contre son épaule et fondu en larmes. Après quelques secondes de flottement, apparemment surprit, Toga me serra contre lui en me caressant le dos, murmurant :

–Tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là… C'est fini maintenant…

Mes larmes finirent par s'arrêter de couler, mais je ne me sentais pas de me rendormir toute seule dans mon lit. Rien que cette idée me donnait de violents frissons. J'ai rassemblé mon courage, mais la pensée de lui poser cette question m'effrayait moins que celle de rester toute seule cette nuit.

–Toga ?

–Oui ?

–Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux venir dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ? Osais-je d'une petite voix tremblante.

Je doutais qu'il me repousse, après tout, il avait bien remarqué que je sortais tout juste d'un sale cauchemar, mais j'attendis tout de même sa réponse avec anxiété. La question dû le prendre au dépourvu tout de même, sans doute à cause du tutoiement, car il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de me répondre d'une voix douce :

–Bien sûr voyons…

Il me souleva délicatement dans ses bras, me laissant juste le temps d'attraper mon portable (qui me servait également de réveil). Il me déposa sur le clic-clac déplié, qui lui servait de lit, et s'allongea près de moi, rabattant la couverture sur nous. Je me blottis aussitôt contre lui, et il me serra dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, la panique finit par refluer totalement, chassée par sa présence imposante, solide et réconfortante. La chaleur qu'il dégageait m'enveloppa, et je me détendis, rassurée. À-demi endormie, somnolant presque, ma langue m'échappa. Je ne vois que cette explication, vu qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais oser lui dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de mes sentiments pour lui…

–Dis, Toga ?

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Est-ce que… j'ai une chance avec toi ?

–Je te demande pardon ?

Son ton était étonné et un peu perplexe, mais pas hostile ou empli de rejet, et je m'armais de courage pour continuer :

–Je veux dire… je sais que c'est idiot de te demander une chose pareille, surtout en connaissant ton passé, mais…

–Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement, même s'il devait se douter de ce que je voulais dire.

–Je… je crois que je me suis attachée à toi. Beaucoup, avouais-je, les joues en feu. Tu es… le seul homme auquel je me sois jamais intéressée, et ça, même en sachant que tu n'es ni humain, ni sensé exister ici… C'est idiot, je sais, mais… Est-ce que… J'ai une chance de t'intéresser ?

Je me sentais carrément ridicule, mais je n'arrivais pas à mieux m'exprimer. Je n'étais pas très douée quand il s'agissait des sentiments, les miens encore en plus. J'avais fermé les yeux très fort, n'osant pas lever le regard vers lui.

Le seul point positif jusqu'ici, c'était le fait qu'il ne m'ait ni envoyée promener, ni rejetée d'entrée de jeu, et ça, en prenant également en compte le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas lâchée non plus. Mais il restait silencieux, sans rien dire.

Finalement, il reprit la parole, semblant chercher ses mots :

–En ce qui me concerne, je tiens également beaucoup à toi. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu ici… Sûrement un fugitif au mieux, voire un sujet d'expérience, ou peut-être même pire… Tu as pris soin de moi alors que rien ne t'y obligeais, tu m'as apprit ta langue, ta culture, comment vivre dans ton pays… Tu es quelqu'un de très important à mes yeux, au moins autant qu'Izayoi… Je ne pourrais jamais vraiment l'oublier, tu le sais sûrement, mais… Même si elle est morte depuis longtemps ici selon la chronologie, pour moi, je viens juste de la quitter. Alors… Pour le moment, je ne sais trop que faire, ou penser, quoi ressentir… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens énormément à toi, mais… Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de mes sentiments. Pas encore.

Surprise, j'ai relevé les yeux, pour croiser son regard. Étonnamment, Toga semblait presque… perdu. Son regard était doux et triste, et il me donna effectivement l'impression qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était de ses sentiments. Il était certes un yôkai puissant et ancien, excellent guerrier, mais, ces derniers mois, il avait dû s'adapter à une époque totalement différente de celle où il était né, dans un monde où il n'y avait que des humains, et il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé, surtout que son seul appui ici était une jeune humaine pas totalement normale…

Je décidais que j'en avais assez dit comme ça pour cette nuit, il avait déjà assez à penser comme ça pour le moment, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne m'avais pas repoussée, ce qui était déjà pas mal, et surtout, il avait dit que je comptais beaucoup à ses yeux, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer dans quel sens exactement, et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à m'encourager.

Avec un soupir, je me blottis contre lui pour finir ma nuit, et je sentis qu'il me caressait les cheveux alors que je me rendormais. Je savais qu'en sa présence je ne risquais rien, et que personne ne viendrait me faire du mal. Pas même des morts-vivants, et je sombrais dans le sommeil sur cette dernière pensée.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais difficilement, me demandant pourquoi diable mon lit était si mou, et qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé à Pedobear (NDLA : mon ours en peluche géant, et oui, il s'appelle bien comme ça) pour qu'il change soudain de taille et de consistance, puis le souvenir de mon cauchemar ainsi que ce qui avait suivit m'est revenu, et j'ai réalisé que ce à quoi je m'accrochais comme une moule à son rocher, c'était Toga !

Ooops… Quelque peu mal à l'aise, je l'ai relâché et me suis levée, arrêtant mon réveil dans le même temps. Toga devait sentir mon malaise, car il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de préparer le petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude, et je me suis efforcée de tenir une conversation assez banale, ne tenant pas à revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Tout se passa comme d'habitude, excepté au moment de partir. Toga me tendit mon casque, ajoutant, à mon plus grand étonnement :

–Sois prudente.

–Heuuuuuu… Comme d'hab' ! Répondis-je, quelque peu surprise.

Toutefois, ce fut ce qu'il fit après qui me surprit le plus : il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de me pousser gentiment dehors, comme je restais figée sur place par la surprise.

Okayyyyyyyy… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend là ? Cette pensée me perturba toute la matinée, et, avec ma veine habituelle, ce qui devait arriver arriva…

BADABOUM ! BANG ! BENG !

–… Aïe.

Je cherchais à me dégager de l'aspirateur, ce qui n'était pas facile dans la mesure où j'étais complètement emmêlée dans le fil de celui-ci, et qu'il m'était en plus tombé dessus, me cognant la tête.

–Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit ma collègue, visiblement très inquiète, qui avait accourut au bruit de ma chute. Tu t'es fait mal ?

–J'ai l'habitude de me cogner de partout, j'ai connu pire (NDLA : véridique !), répondis-je en réussissant finalement à m'asseoir. Tu m'aides à me libérer ?

Elle m'aida à me sortir de l'espèce de nœud de fils dans lequel je me trouvais, à peu près au moment même où un des clients s'approchait de nous.

–Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il. Je suis médecin, si vous avez besoin.

–J'ai prit l'aspirateur sur la tête, répondis-je en frottant la bosse que j'avais récoltée. Mais mis à part ça… Aïe ! Glapis-je en voulant me remettre debout.

En voulant prendre appui sur ma cheville droite, celle-ci m'avait envoyé une violente onde de souffrance pour me signifier sa protestation. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Bobo ! Bien ma veine tiens ! Le médecin m'aida à clopiner jusqu'à un banc pas loin, et il diagnostiqua une jolie foulure. Un bandage plus tard (et une explication avec les patrons), il me signifia que j'étais hors-service pour au moins trois semaines. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de mon contrat ou presque.

On me demanda si j'avais quelqu'un qui pouvait venir me chercher, et j'hésitais. Je ne tenais pas à ennuyer Jacky avec ça, et ma mère n'était pas vraiment en mesure de venir me chercher. Restait Toga, et, même si j'étais encore mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, j'avais besoin de lui.

Je récupérais mes affaires, et sortis mon téléphone pour appeler ma mère (je n'avais pas de fixe chez moi, et Toga n'avait pas non plus de portable, il y faisait une légère… allergie).

–Allô ?

–Maman, tu pourrais me passer Toga s'il te plaît ?

–Euh… Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, promis !

–D'accord.

Une minute plus tard, j'avais mon yôkai au bout du fil.

–Allô ?

Je sentis toute sa répugnance à l'égard des téléphones dans ce mot, et je fis au plus court, pour ne pas prolonger son calvaire plus longtemps que nécessaire.

–Toga, est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il te plaît ?

–Je te demande pardon ? Fit-il, l'air plus que surprit.

–Je me suis cassée la figure dans les escaliers, et je me suis foulée la cheville, donc je ne peux pas me servir de ma mobylette, expliquais-je, très gênée. Est-ce que tu peux emprunter un peu d'argent à ma mère pour prendre le train ? 20 euros, ça devrait suffire.

Brève conversation à l'autre bout, puis Toga reprit la parole :

–Aucun problème, je serais rapidement là. Où es-tu ?

Je lui indiquais comment rejoindre l'hôtel depuis la gare, et le remerciais, soulagée. Il raccrocha, et je n'eus plus qu'à l'attendre en réglant les détails auprès de mes employeurs. Heureusement, je l'avais déjà emmené en train à Grenoble, et il savait comment s'y prendre.

Quant il arriva, il attira tous les regards sur lui, aussi bien masculins que féminins. Une femme se prit même une colonne en le dévisageant sans aucune gêne. Bien fait pour elle ! Toga était particulièrement canon, même selon les critères humains, et j'avais de la chance qu'il ne regarde aucune femme à part moi (même si c'était parce que je m'étais longuement occupée de lui). Pourtant, j'en avais vues des femmes qui lui avaient bavé dessus en tentant de le séduire de façon plus ou moins explicite ! (et elles s'y étaient toutes cassées les dents, à ma plus grande joie).

Il m'aida à me relever et me prit carrément sur son dos pour m'emmener jusqu'à la gare, à ma plus grande gêne. J'étais à la fois vraiment mal à l'aise et très heureuse, et je ne savais pas quelle émotion dominait le plus. Il me mit dans le train et me confia mon casque au passage, m'assurant qu'il pourrait ramener ma mobylette à bon port sans.

Toga repartit avant que j'aie eut le temps de lui demander ce que ça voulait dire, et je restais très bête dans le wagon, sous les regards envieux des nanas présentes. Il va quand même pas la ramener sous son bras ?! Ou sur son épaule ?!

Le temps que le train arrive à la gare, il était déjà là à m'attendre, et me reprit tranquillement sur ses épaules. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait pu trouver des béquilles grâce à ma mère, ce qui m'aiderait pas mal pour me déplacer.

Arrivée à l'immeuble, je fis un crochet par l'appartement de ma mère, afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle me rassura en me disant que Toga lui avait déjà expliqué, et m'envoya me reposer.

Toga me déposa sur le clic-clac, et je soupirais de soulagement. Quelle journée de tordus… Mon portable siffla soudain, et je sursautais, surprise. Merde, je pensais pourtant l'avoir mit en vibreur ! J'y jetais un œil pour voir ce que j'avais reçu comme SMS, et jurais.

_FNAC : Aujourd'hui est le jour de sortie de Pokémon Noir 2 et Blanc 2. Ne le ratez pas, 10 % de réduction offerts !_

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! J'ai complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la sortie de Pokémon Noir & Blanc 2 ! ET ILS OFFRENT 10 % DE RÉDUC' ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah, FUCK !

J'étais en train de rager sur le fait que j'étais coincée chez moi lorsque Toga me demanda ce qui se passait. Je me retrouvais alors confrontée à un dilemme. Est-ce que je lui demande d'aller me l'acheter, ou est-ce que ce serait abuser de sa gentillesse ? Je finis par décider que je ne risquais rien à tenter un essai, et lui fis le coup des yeux de chiot battu.

Je suppose qu'il devait se sentir coupable de ma chute (ce qui n'était certes pas entièrement faux), car il accepta sans problème. Je sautais de joie (tout est relatif), et lui demandais s'il pouvait me passer mon portefeuille, tandis que j'allumais mon ordinateur, lançant emesene (NDLA : l'un des nombreux équivalents de MSN sous Linux). Instantanément, ma bêta-lectrice me sauta dessus.

virginie perchet VP007 dit : " hey caro! où t'étais passée? morte ou quoi?"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "viviiiiiiii ! *o* "

"heuuuuuuuu... ^^' pas vraiment, j'ai été très occupée, je taffais en fait... "

En même temps, j'allumais la webcam intégrée à mon portable, juste comme Toga se penchait derrière moi avec mon portefeuille.

virginie perchet VP007 dit : " *o* putain c'est qui le beau gosse dans ton appart? tu fais une journée cosplay?"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "hein ? comment ça ?"

Tout en écrivant ça, j'indiquais à Toga mon code de carte bleue, lui tendant cette dernière et lui expliquant comment s'en servir, même s'il m'avait déjà vue faire.

virginie perchet VP007 dit : " Mais lui LA! juste à côté de toi! "

Virginie gigota sur sa chaise, semblant désigner Toga, lequel était déjà en train de sortir.

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "ha, heu... lui ? semblerait que ce soit inupapa..."

virginie perchet VP007 dit : "oué c'est ça et moi je suis un canard boiteux unijambiste. Allez c'est qui? cosplayeur ça ok ais en vrai?"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "nan, nan, c'était bien le vrai. il s'est téléporté dans mon appart en explosant ma table basse"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "maintenant, j'ai plus de table basse "

virginie perchet VP007 dit : " je te crois pas du tout. Ok je suis fan de fic and co où les perso viennent dans nos monde -ou inversement- mais là c'est la réalité. Alors à moins qu'il se transforme en chien de la mort dsl mais c'est pa slui"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : *cherche des photos d'inupapa avant et après transformation*

"... et là ? j'ai prit ces photos moi-même"

Convaincre Toga de se laisser prendre en photo avec moi sous ses deux formes avait été mon exploit du mois (même si celle sous forme humaine et où j'étais à côté de lui avait été plus simple) et je les gardais précieusement dans un recoin de mon disque dur.

virginie perchet VP007 dit : ** ouvre ses mails. Voit les photos**

" ho merde tu déconnes pas oO"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "bah nan, et pourtant j'aurais préféré"

virginie perchet VP007 dit : " mais comment il est arrivé chez toi?"

"préféré? tu déconnes c'est tropb ien!"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit "j'en sais rien, le temps que je me retourne, il était sur les débris de ma table basse ! ça m'fais chier, j'en trouve plus d'aussi bien maintenant "

virginie perchet VP007 dit : "... t'as vraiment pas le sens des priorités toi"

"entre ta TABLE BASSE et une BOMBE SEXUELLE tu choisis la TABLE BASSE?"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "chacun son opinion..."

"en plus, j'ai dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu avec ma cheville... "

"ouais, BAH PAS TOUCHE ! è_é chasse gardée, j'étais la première sur le coup !"

virginie perchet VP007 dit : " d'toute façon j'ai pas permis je peux pas venir squatter chez toi t'habite top loin"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : " nanananèreuh !"

virginie perchet VP007 dit : "mais tu va en faire quoi d'Inupapa? je veux dire niveau papier tout ça?"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "bonne question, j'en sais rien du tout... un mariage blanc ptêtre ? ça lui permettrait d'obtenir des papiers non ?"

virginie perchet VP007 dit : " Ha non! tu m'laisses méme pas une laisse!"

"fille moi ton adresse je viens en car, train, bus, taxi avion, nage, à pied!"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "une laisse ? O_O bats-moi d'abord en combat pokémon, on en reparlera après !"

virginie perchet VP007 dit : "laisse, heu non merde une CHANCE! ET J ACCEPTE TON DEFI MWAWAWAWWAWAWAWAWAWWA deux sec je quitte le dremaland"

Caroline Fumseck73 dit : "OK, JE T'ATTENDS ! J'me connecte dans la salle union, t'as intérêt à te ramener illico presto ! "

J'aurais mieux fait de me couper un bras. Je venais juste de me connecter à la connexion wi-fi Nintendo lorsque ma DS émit un bruit bizarre, suivit d'un flash aveuglant, et une dernière pensée traversa ma tête…

_Putain, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?_

La seconde suivante, j'eus l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond, et je perdis conscience.

_._

_._

_À suivre…_

_._

_._

_Et voici le premier chapitre ! Pour savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Virginie (VP007), rendez-vous sur son profil !_

_Note : la conversation MSN est recopiée quasi texto de nos propres archives :). J'y ait donc à peine touché, juste de quoi la mettre en forme ! L'orthographe de VP et de moi-même y est donc livrée telle quelle !_

_Note 2 : ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus long que prévu. Au départ, il devait faire une douzaine de pages, c'est vous dire… Sauf que je me suis aperçue que je ne pourrais pas raconter tout ce que j'avais prévu en si peu de pages, et, le chapitre suivant son cours, j'en suis finalement arrivée à 16 (les présentes notes non incluses). De plus, pour le raccourcir un tant soit peu, j'ai choisi de raconter le point de vue d'Inupapa dans un autre chapitre, nommé 1 bis. Si je l'avais laissé en l'état, on en serait à 22 pages. Comme je tiens à conserver une longueur à peu près correcte, j'essaierais de faire des chapitres de 10 à 12 pages maximum._

_Note 3 : pour cette histoire, les règles du Nuzlocke seront les suivantes :_

–_Si un pokémon tombe à zéro PV, il est considéré comme mort et doit être stocké de façon permanente (sauf cas spéciaux, voir règle suivante),_

–_Si vous êtes assez proches du centre pokémon et que le KO n'a pas été causé par une attaque avec avantage de type, le pokémon peut être sauvé (dépendra de l'histoire),_

–_Seul le premier pokémon de chaque route peut être capturé (sauf herbes mouvantes avec pokémons rares), si un coup critique se produit par accident, une autre tentative est autorisée jusqu'à réussir, une capture supplémentaire est autorisée pour les échanges,_

–_Si le premier pokémon rencontré a déjà été capturé (ou fait partie de la même lignée d'évolution), continuer jusqu'à en trouver un autre (possibilité de le capturer tout de même si aucun autre pokémon ne se présente),_

–_Certaines zones (comme l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la Forêt d'Empoigne, ou les deux moitiés d'une même route séparées par une grotte ou une forêt) comptent comme deux zones séparées, idem pour les étages des grottes (comme la Route Victoire),_

–_Les pokémons offerts dans le jeu (comme le singe élémentaire) sont une catégorie à part,_

–_Les échanges sont autorisés dans le jeu ou pour permettre à un pokémon d'évoluer, ainsi qu'avec Blanc pour les pokémons introuvables dans la version Noir (en plus, je préfère de loin Furaiglon et Nucléos à Vosturno et Scrutella) afin de compléter le pokédex,_

–_Si jamais un Shiny se présente… QUE LES RÈGLES AILLENT SE FAIRE FOUTRE, CAPTURE IMMÉDIATE ! Et il n'est pas compté dans la limite du pokémon par zone,_

–_Légendaires : deux seulement autorisés pour les besoins de l'histoire : Reshiram et Victini (les autres seront stockés),_

–_Et enfin, surnom pour tous (sauf Victini)._


	2. Comment ça une dresseuse

_L'Effet Domino - Caroline_

.

.

_Disclaimer : __Caroline est à moi. __Toga alias Inupapa alias Inutaisho appartient à Rumiko Takahashi, Virginie appartient à elle-même, et les pokémons à Game Freak._

_Avertissement : comme vous pourrez le constater, je sais que j'ai quelque peu… triché. Je joue sur ROM, pour les besoins de l'histoire, et aussi parce que le but de cette histoire n'est pas de se prendre au sérieux, malgré le challenge nuzlocke :)._

_Note : comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, vous avez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup, petits veinards !_

.

.

.

Résumé : Des fois, on se dit que l'univers a décidé de faire une immense blague cosmique. Mais là, il a fait vraiment très fort ! Vous voyez l'effet papillon ? Pareil. Maintenant, j'ai un guerrier bizarre dans mon salon ! Qui va me rembourser ma table basse ? Et ma DS qui m'aspire dans pokémon ! Ça va s'arrêter quand ce bordel ?

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Comment ça une dresseuse ?!

.

_Caroline_

.

–TINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TINITINITINITINI !

La seconde suivante, quelque chose atterrit sur mon ventre, me coupant le souffle.

_Ourgh ! Qu'est-ce que ?_

Un nouveau choc me comprima l'estomac, me faisant sursauter. Y a un truc qui joue au trampoline avec mon ventre en piaillant «Tini ! » d'une voix aiguë ! C'est pas du tout normal ! J'ai pas de gosses par chez moi ! Et ni moi ni Toga ne faisons du baby-sitting aux dernières nouvelles !

… Minute. C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans Very Bad Trip là ! J'ai rien bu pourtant !

La seconde suivante, la bestiole qui jouait au trampoline sur mon ventre fut brusquement stoppée, et poussa un cri de surprise tandis qu'une voix masculine prenait la parole d'un air agacé :

–C'est fini oui ? Je doute que ta dresseuse apprécie que tu sautes sur son ventre comme ça !

PARDON ?! Comment ça, une dresseuse, MOI ? Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je m'obligeais à rouvrir les yeux, avant de les refermer presque tout de suite en gémissant.

–Ça va ? S'enquit le garçon à côté de moi. Tu te réveilles ?

–Trop de lumière, geignis-je. Mal aux yeux…

Je m'obligeais à rouvrir les yeux plus doucement, et fis le point sur un binoclard aux cheveux noirs comme le jais et aux yeux bleus, qui tenait ce qui ressemblait à une grosse peluche de rongeur orange et beige avec d'immenses oreilles. Victini.

Putain, je connais cette tête… C'est qui déjà ce mec ?

–Euh… Ravie te de rencontrer, mais… T'es qui, sans vouloir être vexante ?

Il me dédia un sourire aimable, bien qu'un peu distant.

–Je m'appelle Tcheren. C'est quoi qui t'ait trouvée évanouie sur la route, alors je t'ai ramenée au Centre Pokémon le plus proche, ça faisait un peu désordre sinon, plaisanta-t-il.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à ce trait d'humour, avant de le regretter, ça avait relancé ma migraine. Au moins je me rappelais qui c'était. Même si j'avais pas souvenir qu'il ait eut de l'humour…

–Eh bah merci en tout cas. Moi c'est Caroline. Et sinon, je suis où ?

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné.

–Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

–Bah… Disons que pour l'instant, j'ai un peu la mémoire en passoire, avouais-je. Alors si pouvais avoir la gentillesse d'éclairer ma lanterne…

Il hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

–On est à Ogoesse. Et, à ce que je vois, tu as déjà défié les champions de la ville avant ton malaise sur la route, ajouta-t-il en levant un sac bandoulière… rose bonbon.

Erk… Pourquoi ils mettent toujours du rose aux filles ? Je fais une allergie à cette couleur à force, moi ! Sur la lanière de celui-ci était attaché un genre de pin's, représentant trois petits losanges de couleurs différentes (rouge, vert et bleu), enveloppés par une bande dorés les reliant. Le Badge Triple, signifiant que j'avais battu Rachid, le champion au singe de plante, puisque j'avais un starter eau.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, où est ma Moustillon ?!

Je m'assis avec une grimace, et promenais mon regard autour de moi. Tcheren tenait dans ses mains mon Victini, reçu par cadeau wi-fi, lors de sa distribution, dont j'avais été ravie, puisque c'était uniquement par événement qu'on pouvait l'obtenir, et que j'avais raté le Passe Liberté, seul autre moyen de l'obtenir.

–Moustillon ! Fit une petite voix à côté de moi, attirant mon regard dans cette direction.

Ma petite loutre aquatique à la fourrure bleue et blanche était assise à mes pieds, et me regardait d'un air inquiet. Juste derrière elle se tenait une Kraknoix vert émeraude, baptisée de façon très originale Émeraude, dont j'avais obtenu l'œuf en faisant joujou avec ma ROM pokémon, qui m'avait aussi permise d'obtenir un certain nombre d'autres pokémons événementiels, et notamment la Salamèche qui me regardait du sol d'un air curieux, que j'avais baptisée Flamme à son éclosion, juste avant d'affronter Rachid.

Au départ, c'était un mâle de nature jovial qui aurait dû éclore de l'œuf… sauf que ça ne me convenait pas. Enfin… Vu que je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de l'entraîner, elle était très faible. Et puis j'avais gagné sans problèmes face à Rachid, même si mon Flamajou avait été bien plus faible.

Visiblement, j'ai été aspirée dans ma ROM pokémon… Je _savais_ que j'aurais dû m'abstenir de me connecter avec, vu ma connexion… Je l'avais certainement trifouillée une fois de trop… Pourtant, je n'avais pas récupéré autant de pokémons événementiels que sur la version Blanche !

Pendant ce temps, Tcheren avait relâché mon Victini survolté, qui s'était un peu calmé, et je le regardais.

–Je peux avoir mon sac s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je en tendant la main.

–Bien sûr. Je vais d'ailleurs te laisser, dit-il en me le donnant, je dois y aller. Bon courage à toi.

–Merci, de même ! Répondis-je distraitement en l'ouvrant.

Quelques Pokéballs (dont des Masterballs, bien évidemment…), des Potions, ainsi que des soins de statut. J'avais essayé au maximum d'éviter les objets qui m'auraient rendus la vie trop facile, comme les Rappels Max.

Il y avait aussi un œuf, légèrement à part dans une pochette rembourrée. Pas un petit en prime, il faisait la taille d'un gros ballon de rugby, et sa coquille était blanche avec des points verts. Un œuf de pokémon. Logique.

Je le pris délicatement en m'asseyant correctement, pour l'observer en pleine lumière, le plaçant entre le soleil et moi. Je pus alors voir à travers la fine coquille l'ombre du futur pokémon, presque sur le point d'éclore. Une sorte de chien, ou plutôt de renard, au pelage apparemment très sombre, avec une queue touffue.

–Mon Zorua !

Je me serais collée des baffes si j'avais eut les mains libres

C'est vrai ! Je l'avais échangé contre… contre qui déjà ? Le Flamajou obtenu aux Vestiges du Rêve, si ma mémoire était bonne. Avec Flamme, j'avais un excellent pokémon feu de toute façon, qui gagnerait en plus le type vol à son évolution finale.

J'avais aussi, actuellement, une place de libre dans mon équipe. Alors où étaient passés Max et Black, mon Ponchiot et mon Chacripan ? Je les avaient pourtant dans l'équipe au moment où je m'étais connectée au wifi ! J'en aurais stocké un de toute façon, vue que je comptais capturer un Munna aux Vestiges du Rêve.

Si j'avais assez de chance, Munna ne vivait QUE à cet endroit à Unys ! Mais quand même !

–Heu, bon… bonjour ! Fit une voix hésitante à côté de moi.

Surprise, je relevais la tête, et me retrouvais face à face avec Bianca. Celle-ci me souriait d'un air un peu hésitant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

–Salut ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire, rangeant mon œuf de Zorua dans sa pochette protectrice. Je peux t'aider ?

–Heu, heu… Oui, je crois. Je… je voulais aller aux Vestiges du Rêve pour aider Madame Oryse, mais… il… paraît qu'il s'y passe des choses bizarres, alors… j'ose pas y aller toute seule… est-ce que… est-ce que ça t'ennuie de m'y accompagner ?

–Non, pas du tout ! Répondis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais rassurant. C'était également ma prochaine destination, alors ça tombe bien !

Elle me sourit, l'air rassurée. Je voulus me mettre debout, et poussait un glapissement de douleur, comme ma cheville foulée se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

–Bordel de meeeeeeeeeeerde… Geignis-je en saisissant cette dernière à deux mains. J'avais oublié ça…

–Ça va aller ? S'enquit Bianca, l'air inquiète.

J'agitais la main.

–Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes pas. Euh… Tu pourrais me trouver une paire de béquilles s'il te plaît ?

Visiblement, ces dernières n'avaient pas fait le voyage avec moi…

–Tu… tu veux toujours venir ? S'étonna-t-elle.

–Bien sûr, c'est pas une cheville foulée qui va m'arrêter ! Répondis-je avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Bianca s'éloigna donc quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec une paire de béquilles, que j'ajustais à ma taille. Je profitais du sol plat et sans aspérités du Centre pour m'entraîner avec, afin de les maîtriser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour les Vestiges du Rêve. Je n'avançais pas bien vite, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que Émeraude puisse me suivre sans soucis, car j'avais décidé de ne pas rappeler mes pokémons dans leurs balls si ça n'était pas indispensable.

.

oOo

.

Bianca ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Pour ma part, je regardais prudemment par terre, le sol étant couvert de cailloux et autres irrégularités, et je ne tenais pas à me retrouver par terre. Finalement, nous sommes arrivées devant une ouverture dans le mur à-demi effondré, bloqué par l'arbuste qui avait poussé devant.

Merde, c'est vrai. Bon, comment on fait ? Je me posais sur un bloc de pierre, et fouillais mon sac pour voir ce que j'y avais d'utile. Aloooooors… Le Pokédex ! Voyons voir, quelles attaques connaissent mes pokémons ?

Je le pointais d'abord sur Tomoe, et ce dernier m'afficha la liste de ses attaques. Bon, c'est pas trop mal. Un menu sur le côté, appelé « Résumé CT/CS ». Tiens tiens tiens… Ça c'est intéressant ! Ça doit être les CT et CS qu'elle peut apprendre… et oui, y a Coupe dans le lot !

Génial ! Je sortis ce qui ressemblait à une pochette à CD, qui ne contenait pas grand-chose à part Rengorgement et Coupe. Je sortis cette dernière, et lus attentivement les instructions.

–Ça n'a pas l'air bien compliqué, conclus-je finalement. Bon, désolée Tomoe, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes Coupe. Je te la ferais oublier dès que possible, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

–Mousti ! Acquiesça cette dernière, acceptant sans problème.

Je rappelais ma loutre blanche et bleue dans sa Ball, avant d'enclencher le disque sur le dessus. Il y eut un bref flash de lumière, et je clignais des yeux, éblouie. « Coupe apprise ! ». Ah, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus faible que les autres… Bon, ça c'est fait.

–Maintenant, Tomoe, si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de nous débarrasser de cet arbuste…

Elle s'empara aussitôt de son coquillage, qui se mit à briller, et trancha net l'obstacle au ras du sol. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Nous avançâmes prudemment, jetant un œil sur les herbes mouvantes un peu plus loin. Rien du tout pour le moment.

–Où il est le Pokémon bizarre ? S'enquit Bianca. Y paraît qu'il peut faire rêver… Comment y ferait ?

–Je crois que c'est dû à la brume qu'il expire, expliquais-je en avançant doucement.

–… Naaa ! Fit un Munna, surgissant devant nous.

Il nous fixa, l'air étonné, avant de regarder autour de lui, manifestement affolé, s'éloignant.

–Mais euh ! Attends ! S'exclama Bianca en partant à sa poursuite.

La seconde suivante, deux personnes vêtues de blanc et portant une capuche grise, surgirent derrière le pauvre pokémon, le poursuivant visiblement. Des sbires de la Team Plasma.

Le premier, un homme apparemment, poussa un cri de victoire.

–Munna trouvé ! Allez, tu vas la cracher, ta Brume des Rêves ? Lança-t-il en l'encerclant avec sa collègue.

–Unnaaa… ! Couina le pauvre pokémon, l'air effrayé.

–Mais euh ! Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ? S'exclama Bianca, l'air surprise.

–Qui nous sommes ? Fit le sbire en se tournant vers elle, l'air agacé d'être interrompu. La Team Plasma ! Retiens bien ce nom, fillette ! Nous nous battrons nuit et jour pour libérer les Pokémon de l'emprise des humains imbéciles ! Ce que nous voulons ? Nous voulons trouver les Pokémon Munna et Mushana. Ils libéreraient un gaz étrange, la Brume des Rêves, pouvant provoquer des visions. Nous voulons montrer aux stupides humains un monde où les Pokémon seraient libres ! Pour qu'ils libèrent leurs Pokémon ! Manipuler l'esprit des gens, en quelque sorte.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un soupir, imitée par mes pokémons. Ah, les méchants et leur tendance à dévoiler leurs plans aux gentils… Le tout avec de belles phrases bieeeeeeeen grandiloquentes…

Pendant ce temps, leur cible regardait autour d'elle avec affolement, dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire.

–U… Na… Gémit le pokémon.

–Saleté ! Tu vas la cracher, ta fumée ? Fulmina le sbire, avant de frapper le pauvre pokémon à coups de botte.

–HEY ! Protesta Bianca, outrée. Vous donnez des coups de pied aux Pokémon pour qu'ils obéissent ? Espèce de MONSTRES ! Vous êtes des Dresseurs aussi, non ?

–Oui, fit la femme. Nous sommes des Dresseurs. Mais nous nous battons pour des raisons différentes ! La libération des Pokémon ! Et au nom de cette liberté… nous gagnons des combats et déroberont les Pokémon ! C'est comme ça d'ailleurs que nous allons sauver vos Pokémon ! Annonça-t-telle tout en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

Bianca sursauta, effrayée.

–MAIS EUH… ! À l'aide, Caroline ! Couina-t-elle en se réfugiant derrière moi.

Décidément, son bref accès de courage n'aura pas fait long feu… Sans mauvais jeux de mots !

–Peuh ! Je vous affronterais sans peine l'une après l'autre ! Souffla le mec, l'air méprisant.

–Ça, ça reste à prouver, répliquais-je en faisant signe à Émeraude d'entrer en piste.

Flamme avait voulu aller au combat, mais je lui avais refusé, elle venait à peine d'éclore, elle était encore plus faible que Tomoe.

–Noix ! Fit ma pokémon en s'avançant lourdement.

–Allez, aveugle-le ! Ordonnais-je.

Aussitôt, Émeraude racla le sol, projetant de la poussière au visage de son adversaire, qui répliqua illico en lui fonçant dessus, sans paraître plus gêné que ça.

Brusquement saisie d'un doute, je sortis mon pokédex et le pointait sur le rongeur qui nous faisait face, un Ratentif qui avait l'air particulièrement vicieux. Cette bestiole pouvait avoir deux capacités spéciales, et… Merde, exactement ce que je craignais, il avait Regard Vif. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Émeraude ne pourrait pas baisser sa précision.

Bon, il est temps de réviser ma stratégie. L'adversaire d'Émeraude lui tournait autour, la fourrure hérissée d'un air hostile. Le Ratentif montrait ses incisives tranchantes pour intimider son opposante, qui répliquait en faisant claquer ses puissantes mâchoires, restant calmement immobile.

–Ok, Émeraude, fis-je en ayant une idée en tête. C'est l'heure du goûter !

Heureusement, le ciel soit loué, elle comprit mon ordre voilé, et bondit soudain à l'assaut, préparant une attaque Morsure. Elle referma ses mâchoires puissantes sur son adversaire, le prenant visiblement par surprise, avant de le secouer dans tous les sens, faisant voler des gouttes de sang dans les airs, et le projeta finalement au loin, occasionnant manifestement de sérieux dégâts.

Elle poussa un cri satisfait, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, le Ratentif revenait à la charge, l'air plus vindicatif que jamais.

–Charge-le ! Ordonna son dresseur.

Le combat dura ainsi plusieurs longues minutes, Émeraude mordant violemment son adversaire qui répliquait en la chargeant, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ce dernier s'écroule au sol, à bout de forces.

Immédiatement, mon pokédex se mit à biper : Flamme venait de gagner 7 niveaux d'un seul coup ! Wow, génial ! Vive l'Œuf Chance !

Le dresseur adverse jura et rappela son Ratentif, tandis que sa collègue lui jetait un regard méprisant.

–Tu as sous-estimé une nana blessée ? Bah ! Laisse faire une professionnelle ! Lança-t-elle en envoyant un Chacripan au combat.

Je regardais Flamme.

–Tu veux t'en occuper, ou tu laisses Tomoe s'en charger ?

–SALAMÈCHE ! Rugit ma pokémon, l'air de vouloir en découdre.

–Très bien, alors à toi de jouer ! Lançais-je en lui faisant signe d'entrer en piste.

Okay, à nous maintenant… Là, Flamme devrait pouvoir se battre sans trop de problème, il n'était qu'à deux niveaux au-dessus d'elle si ma mémoire était bonne.

–Allez, on y va ! Ordonnais-je. Flammèche !

–Rugissement ! Répliqua la dresseuse adverse.

Son adversaire rugit d'un air assez convainquant, faisant brièvement hésiter Flamme.

Ça ne dura toutefois pas longtemps, et elle répliqua avec une attaque Flammèche. L'autre rugit encore, Flamme continua à lui cracher du feu dessus. Le feu tapant sur le spécial, je n'étais pas inquiète pour ma pokémon.

Le combat ne fut pas beaucoup plus long (et, honnêtement, aussi ennuyeux) que le précédent, et, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le Chacripan était à terre, la fourrure fumante et empestant le brûlé, tandis que Flamme poussait un cri victorieux, prenant une pose avantageuse, accompagnée par Victini, qui glapissait joyeusement. La femme en face de moi jura copieusement.

–Nous avons été battus tout les deux ! Mais il nous faut cette Brume des Rêves ! Dit-elle en se retournant pour frapper à nouveau le pauvre Munna. Mais crache, on te dit, crache !

–Arrêtez, c'est trop affreux ! Protesta plaintivement Bianca, sans effet.

La seconde suivante, un éclair lumineux nous éblouit, et Ghetis apparut. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une illusion montrée par Mushana, mais ça restait impressionnant malgré tout, on aurait dit le vrai. Et il me filait la chair de poule en le voyant ainsi, avec son manteau à motifs à carreaux et cette espèce de monocle au verre rouge qu'il portait à l'œil droit.

–Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? S'enquit le faux Ghetis d'un air méprisant.

Un second apparut derrière l'autre sbire, les faisant sursauter. Ils regardèrent les deux Ghetis l'un après l'autre, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi penser.

–Notre but ultime est de couper le lien artificiel qui unit les Pokémon et l'imbécillité humaine, déclara le second d'un air pompeux.

Puis les deux fusionnèrent derrière le Munna, reprenant la parole :

–Si vous êtes même incapable d'accomplir cette noble tâche… !

–Mais, maître ! Protesta l'homme. Quand vous nous avez réunis, vous avez dit qu'il fallait tromper les gogos et les manipuler, non ?

Puis les deux sbires eurent un mouvement de recul devant l'expression revêche de l'illusion :

–Oh oh… Maître Ghetis fait sa tête des plans échoués… et des mandales à distribuer… Aïe ! Il va falloir présenter nos excuses vite fait, sinon…

Ils prirent la fuite à toute allure, à mon plus grand soulagement, avant que le faux Ghetis ne s'évapore. Ce qu'ils sont cons…

Un Mushana sortit alors de derrière un des murs en ruine, nous fixant visiblement avec curiosité. Il discuta brièvement avec Victini, avant de s'approcher de nous.

–Shanaaa !

–Euh… C'était quoi ? Me demanda Bianca, l'air perdue. Ce Ghetis, il était partout… On dirait même que c'était pas le vrai… Et si c'était… Un rêve ? Et ce Pokémon… ?

–Oui, il en était à l'origine, acquiesçais-je, juste avant qu'Oryse ne fasse son apparition en courant.

–Bon sang ! Je viens de voir passer la Team Plasma depuis mon labo et… Mushana ?!

–Shaaa ? Fit ce dernier, semblant s'adresser à sa pré-évolution.

–Naaa ! Fit Munna, en se rapprochant de moi.

Mushana poussa un petit cri triste, mais, semblant accepter la décision de son congénère, il s'éloigna tranquillement, nous laissant seuls avec Oryse.

–C'est quoi ce souk ? Fit cette dernière, visiblement surprise.

–Madame Oryse ! Ben, euh… Voici Caroline, elle a accepté de m'accompagner jusqu'aux Vestiges.

–Oui, et ? S'impatienta la scientifique. Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi !

–Alors, il y avait un Munna. Et la Team Plasma, ben elle a… euh… Hésita Bianca. Le Mushana est venu, et… et euh… on a vu un rêve ? Alors, la Team Plasma, elle a… filé ! Je sais pas si j'ai été claire…

–C'est clair comme une électrolyse ! Les Mushana sont l'évolution des Munna. Celui-ci a dû comprendre le danger que courait son camarade, et l'a sauvé en utilisant son pouvoir de matérialisation des rêves !

Elle s'interrompit net en voyant le Munna s'approcher d'elle, et commencer à expirer une brume rose, étonnamment épaisse. Elle poussa un cri.

–… Mais, une petite seconde ! Ce serait de la Brume des Rêves ? S'exclama-t-elle en sortant fébrilement une éprouvette, dans laquelle elle parvint à faire entrer la brume. Avec ça, mes recherches pourront porter leurs fruits ! Passez me voir au labo plus tard, mes p'tits génies ! Lança-t-elle en filant à toute allure.

–On dit pas plutôt « comme de l'eau de roche ? » Marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Et merci, Munna, ajoutais-je en direction de ce dernier.

Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Fit-elle (sa « voix » étant clairement féminine) par télépathie, me faisant sursauter, avant de faire sortir une pokéball de mon sac grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

–Hein ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? M'étonnais-je.

Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

–Alors d'accord, fis-je en lançant la ball sur elle.

Elle remua une fois, deux fois, puis trois, et cessa de bouger. Yes ! Ma première capture dans ce monde !

Le pokédex bipa, m'informant qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, ce que je savais déjà, et me demanda si je voulais lui donner un surnom.

–Alors… Yu… me… mi. Et voilà ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe Yumemi ! Dis-je en la laissant ressortir.

Merci ! Fit joyeusement cette dernière.

–Toutes ces histoires, j'en suis toute tourne-chamboulée ! Lança Bianca. Caroline, tu vas à la maison de Madame Oryse ?

J'acquiesçais.

–Oui, je voudrais voir ce qu'elle va faire avec cette fameuse brume des rêves.

–Alors vas-y. Maintenant que les méchants sont partis, je vais voir si un Munna ne voudrait pas venir avec moi lui aussi !

–Ok, bonne chance ! Lançais-je en repartant clopin-clopant.

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais de retour au centre pokémon. Après avoir soigné mon équipe, je déposais Victini sur le PC avec son accord, puisque, dans l'état actuel des choses, même s'il était le plus fort de mes pokémons, il était aussi celui sur lequel j'avais le moins de contrôle. Il me faudrait encore au moins 4 badges pour qu'il accepte de m'obéir sans problème, et là, il me bloquait quelque peu une place dans l'équipe. En plus, j'avais déjà Flamme en tant que pokémon Feu.

Une fois ce problème réglé, je repartis en direction du fameux laboratoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment prit le temps de vérifier ce que j'avais sur mes boîtes PC, mais j'en avais tout de même une bonne idée, assez en tout cas pour regretter de n'avoir qu'un seul badge.

En voyant les escaliers menant à l'immeuble où vivait Oryse, je fus envahie d'un violent sentiment de découragement. Ça va être loooooooong…

Je m'en charge ! Lança Yumemi.

La seconde suivante, je fus soulevée dans les airs. Après un bref moment de panique dû à la soudaine disparition du sol sous mes pieds, je réalisais que c'était l'œuvre de Yumemi, qui se servait de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour m'épargner l'épreuve des escaliers.

Je la remerciais chaudement, et, grâce à elle, j'arrivais rapidement au laboratoire, où Oryse s'affairait joyeusement.

–Oh, salut ! Dit Oryse en me voyant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Caroline, c'est bien ça ?

–Yep ! Répondis-je en calant une de mes béquilles pour serrer la main qu'elle me tendait.

Elle m'offrit une chaise pour me permettre de m'asseoir, surveillant son PC d'un œil.

–Je tenais vraiment à te remercier, m'expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. Grâce à ta Munna, je vais pouvoir compléter mes recherches sur les rêves des pokémons !

–Il n'y a pas de quoi répondis-je avec un sourire, Yumemi confirmant par télépathie.

–Et pour te remercier, ajouta Oryse en se remettant debout, je t'offre ce pokémon.

Elle alla chercher une pokéball rouge cerise, et revint vers moi, toujours souriante.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je avec curiosité, comme elle me tendait la Mémoire Ball.

–Un Embrylex, un pokémon de types roche/sol, qui vient de la région de Johto.

–Oui, je vois où c'est, répondis-je en m'emparant de la Ball.

–Un de mes amis m'a envoyé ce pokémon pour le protéger un tant soit peu, car il était pourchassé là-bas à cause de sa couleur, m'expliqua-t-elle, ajoutant, devant mon regard surprit : il est shiny.

Je laissais sortir mon nouveau pokémon, réalisant ainsi qu'elle avait raison. Le petit pokémon me regarda avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté, se demandant sûrement qui j'étais.

Embrylex avait l'avantage d'un double-type, le type roche étant utile contre Inezia, la championne électrique, et son type sol lui conférait une immunité aux attaques électriques, comme Émeraude, ce qui serait utile contre Inezia, la championne du type électrique, et la résistance qui allait avec le type roche, utile contre Carolina, la championne des pokémons vol. En évoluant, il perdrait certes son type sol pour gagner un type ténèbres, mais la roche, c'est résistant ! De toute façon, Émeraude ne perdrait pas son type sol en évoluant, alors ça m'allait très bien comme ça !

Marrant, j'avais pourtant pas souvenir de l'avoir ajouté à ma sauvegarde lui… en plus, quand il aura évolué en Tyranocif, ça fera un peu doublon avec mon futur Zorua… Pour l'instant, ça fait doublon avec Émeraude de toute façon. Je haussais finalement les épaules, décidant que je verrais plus tard.

J'acceptais donc de prendre cet Embrylex avec moi, et il s'éclaira de joie, avant de regarder mes autres pokémons d'un air curieux, et je me penchais vers lui.

–Coucou bonhomme ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

–Embry ! Fit-il, l'air heureux.

–Maintenant, il faut que je te trouve un surnom, dis-je en essayant de réfléchir parmi les cris d'approbation d'Oryse. Je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler Embrylex tout le temps !

Je regardais mon pokédex et les informations qu'il m'affichait, remarquant au passage que sa capacité spéciale était Cran, et qu'il connaissait entre autre Tempêtesable et Surpuissance, une attaque de type combat, ce qui me serait utile face à Aloé… S'il acceptait de m'obéir face à elle.

Or, le Badge Triple ne me permet d'être obéie que jusqu'au niveau 20. Enfin, on fera avec…

Un sourire m'échappa, j'avais le nom parfait. Court et facile à retenir en plus !

–Très bien je sais ! Tu t'appelleras Sand, dis-je avec un grand sourire, ça signifie Sable en anglais !

–Embrylex ! Fit-il, l'air joyeux.

–Joli nom, fit Oryse avec le sourire. Et mignon en plus ! Ça lui va très bien !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

–Peut-être, mais il ne restera pas mignon éternellement ! Allez, je dois y aller. À une prochaine fois peut-être !

–Au revoir ! Et merci encore à toi et Munna !

–Elle s'appelle Yumemi maintenant ! Dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main. Salut !

Cette dernière poussa un petit cri d'adieu alors que nous redescendions de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Nous avancions plus lentement cette fois car nous devions attendre Sand, elle n'avait pas pu le soulever, il pesait trop lourd.

Une fois dehors, je me dirigeais vers les Vestiges du Rêve. J'espérais y trouver des Nanméouïe du même niveau que mes pokémons, ces bestioles rapportant beaucoup de points d'expérience, et Yumemi comme Sand en avaient grand besoin, ils étaient loin derrière les autres. Surtout Sand.

Mais d'abord… Changer de sac, le rose me sort vraiment par les yeux !

_._

_._

_À suivre…_

_._

_._

_Et voici le second chapitre du point de vue de Caroline ! J'ai réussi à tenir mon objectif, avec le commentaire, j'en suis juste à la page 11 !_

_Inupapa, lui, doit se débrouiller avec un Jack Harkness en pleine forme !_

_Badge : 1_

_Décès : aucun_

_Apparitions notables dans l'équipe :_

–_Tomoe : Moustillon femelle, nature Discret, capacité spéciale Torrent, attentive aux sons, rencontrée à Renouet_

–_Victini : nature Timide, capacité spéciale Victorieux (monte la précision des pokémons de l'équipe en combat multiple), fuit rapidement, apparemment rencontré par la force du destin_

–_Yumemi : Munna femelle, capacité spéciale Synchro, nature Rigide, est fière de sa puissance, rencontrée aux Vestiges du Rêve_

–_Sand : Embrylex mâle, Shiny, nature Rigide, capacité spéciale Cran, très obstiné, offert par Oryse (rencontré par la force du destin dans le jeu, provenance VGE 2012)_

–_Émeraude : Kraknoix femelle, Shiny, nature Discret, capacité spéciale Hyper Cutter (empêche la réduction de l'attaque), sait encaisser les coups, œuf éclot à Arabelle, par la force du destin_

–_Flamme : Salamèche femelle, nature Brave, capacité spéciale Brasier, attentive aux sons, œuf éclot à Ogoesse, par la force du destin_

_._

_Nota bene : je sais bien que l'on ne peut pas renommer un pokémon Event, comme ceux reçus par échange, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi. Surtout que sur ma cartouche officielle, il s'appelait comme ça, bien qu'il provienne du Dream World._


	3. Entraînement

_L'Effet Domino - Caroline_

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Entraînement, civet et rôti

.

_Caroline_

.

Putain, la gueule de bois que je me tapes, là… J'ai l'impression d'avoir prit un camion en pleine tronche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, pour contempler mes pokémons, qui me fixaient d'un air inquiet.

D'un regard autour de moi, je constatais que j'étais toujours aux Vestiges du Rêve. Quelques secondes d'une difficile réflexion plus tard, je me finis par me souvenir de la raison de notre présence ici : nous entraîner face aux Nanméouïes sauvages.

Ça, c'est clair.

Je me remis droite en titubant légèrement, encore sonnée. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? D'un seul coup, c'est comme si ma tête avait été prise dans un étau, et… j'ai eut une vision ? Ou une hallucination ?

En tout cas, je ne vois que ces explications pour la scène qui a soudain surgit dans mon esprit. C'était Virginie la fille, non ? Et elle faisait face à un mec qui m'était aussi familier que Tcheren ou Bianca… N, l'antagoniste principal du jeu. Pas le vrai méchant toutefois, ça c'était plutôt son père. Et ils étaient en train de s'affronter en combat pokémon devant ce qui ressemblait à un musée…

Or, que je sache, le plus proche (et le seul du jeu d'ailleurs) est à Maillard. Une belle trotte en perspective. Surtout avec ma cheville.

Un soupir m'échappa. Il était tard de toute façon, nous nous étions entraînés tout l'après-midi, traquant les Nanméouïes pour les affronter, et mes pokémons avaient bien mérité un peu de repos. Et les Nanméouïes un peu de répit.

–Allez les loulous, déclarais-je en replaçant correctement mes béquilles sous mes bras, on rentre au Centre Pokémon ! Je meurs d'envie d'une aspirine pour ma part, et vous, vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos !

Tous opinèrent de la tête, et Yumemi me regarda d'un air un peu inquiet.

Vous voulez que je vous porte ?

–Non, ça ira, répondis-je gentiment. Je suis encore assez en forme pour rentrer en marchant. Je ne vais pas te fatiguer inutilement en t'obligeant à me porter encore en plus !

Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Protesta-t-elle, bien qu'elle ait eut l'air un peu rassurée.

Puis elle fixa soudain mon sac, et se mit à pousser de petits cris insistants en le désignant. D'abord perplexe devant sa réaction (vu qu'elle ne s'exprimait plus par télépathie), je ne tardais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire en sentant un mouvement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. L'œuf ! Il était en train d'éclore ! Putain, j'ai autant marché que ça ?

Je me suis assise en vitesse, avant de le sortir de mon sac, veillant à être la première chose que le nouveau-né verrait en sortant. En voyant son museau forcer d'un côté, je fis immédiatement pivoter la coquille entre mes mains. Du bout des doigts, tout doucement, j'ôtais les débris qui le gênaient.

Finalement, un petit Zorua tout mignon pointa le bout de son museau hors de son œuf… avec une touffe de fourrure bleue fluo au lieu de rouge, et une fourrure plus marron clair que grise. Ooooooookay… Je ne pensais pourtant pas avoir joué avec le caractère shiny quand il était dans l'œuf moi ! En plus, chaque fois que j'avais essayé, ça n'avait jamais marché ! Mon Zorua nouveau-né me regarda d'un air curieux, la fourrure encore toute humide. Il dressa les oreilles, interrogateur.

« Ma' ? »

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête, me faisant sursauter de surprise. Ah oui, j'avais oublié que cette bestiole communiquait par télépathie. Je lui dédiais un sourire rassurant.

–Oui, c'est moi.

« Ma' ! » Couina-t-elle à nouveau (car oui, sa voix était clairement féminine), avant de sauter dans mes bras.

Je la serrais contre moi avec un petit rire, avant de sortir une serviette de mon sac pour la sécher. Une fois que ce fut fait, je sortis une pokéball et lui tendit.

« C'est quoi ? »

–C'est une pokéball. Je suis désolée, il faut que tu entres dedans. Mais tu verras, ça ne fait pas mal du tout, tu dormiras juste, sans rêver.

« D'accord alors. »

Je la touchais doucement avec la pokéball, et elle fut absorbée dedans. Elle remua trois fois, avant de s'immobiliser, et le pokédex bipa, m'informant qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, ce dont je me doutais déjà. D'accord… Shiny ET femelle à la fois, elle avait fait fort ! Il me demanda ensuite de la baptiser, et je la baptisais Nightmare, cauchemar en anglais. J'aurais pu trouver un autre nom, mais, pour l'instant, il serait tout à fait adapté.

Je la laissais ensuite ressortir, et elle bondit immédiatement sur mon épaule, frottant sa tête contre moi. Sa fourrure était agréablement douce, et je souris.

–Bon, on fait un dernier petit entraînement et on rentre, d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent, et je me remis à la recherche d'un Nanméouïe, après avoir donné l'Œuf Chance à Nightmare, pour aider à sa prise d'expérience. J'en trouvais un assez rapidement, et, après avoir envoyé Nightmare le narguer, j'envoyais Flamme l'affronter, elle avait encore besoin de progresser un peu elle aussi.

Elle n'eut guère de peine à le battre, et mon pokédex se mit à biper comme un fou. Ma Zorua venait de gagner 13 (oui oui, 13) niveaux d'un seul coup !

_Woaaaaaah…_

Putain, je savais que ces bestioles rapportaient de l'expérience, mais à ce point-là… Enfin, grâce à ça, elle était désormais parfaitement à même de se défendre toute seule maintenant.

–Allez, on rentre. Vous avez tous bien travaillé !

Tout le monde couina ou piailla en réponse, et Nightmare frotta sa tête contre moi en disant :

« Je t'aime Ma' ! »

.

oOo

.

Après une bonne nuit de repos et un bon petit déjeuner, je repris mon chemin. Le jardin rempli de buissons taillés en forme de Pikachu était plutôt sympa, et les gens qui m'offrirent deux-trois trucs aussi. Parvenue sur la route 3, je commençais par vérifier ce qui vivait dans le coin.

Un Nanméouïe me serait utile, ces bestioles étant l'équivalent des Leveinard dans cette région. Par contre, qu'est-ce qui vivait d'autre ici aussi ? Pokédex, pokédex, pokédex… Que me dis-tu ?

Les Zébibrons déjà, mais je n'aime pas trop ce zèbre électrique, je préfère Statitik, mais elle ne vivait pas par ici. Dommage. Les Poichigeons aussi ? Boarf, pas terrible, je préfère de loin Gueriaigle. Mis à part ça, je crois que c'est tout. À part, bien évidemment, Ratentif, Chacripan et Ponchiot.

Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est la dernière fois que je les rencontre. Enfin, avant, j'ai la Pension Pokémon, ainsi que Bianca et Tcheren. Je me dirigeais d'abord vers la pension, histoire de voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Des pokémons s'amusaient dans le jardin derrière la clôture, et je regardais le Chinchidou et le Chlorobule jouer à se courir après avec un sourire. À l'intérieur de la pension, le couple qui la dirigeait m'offrit un verre et me proposa de prendre un siège pour me reposer cinq minutes en voyant mes béquilles, et j'acceptais avec gratitude, discutant brièvement avec eux. Ils acceptèrent sans problème de s'occuper d'un de mes pokémons en cas de besoin, et je pus repartir dans la foulée. Je n'avais déposé personne chez eux, mes pokémons étant équivalents en force.

À côté se trouvait la crèche, et les enfants qui y étaient n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à me défier. Ils furent assez déçus de perdre, moins lorsqu'ils virent que j'avais déjà un badge. Je leur assurais qu'un jour ils y arriveraient aussi, et ils me promirent de s'entraîner dur pour y arriver.

Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir vaincu leurs pokémons, je les laissais s'amuser avec Nightmare, qui prit grand plaisir à jouer avec les enfants, s'amusant à se transformer en leurs pokémons.

Je repartis à regret après une petite heure de jeu, si je voulais arriver à Maillard avant la nuit, je ne pouvais pas trop m'attarder.

Les Chacripans des jumelles près de la pension s'étaient acharnées (oui, deux femelles en plus !) sur Sand, sans lui faire grand mal du fait de sa peau rocheuse, et elles avaient été très triste de leur défaite, même si elles avaient pu voir des pokémons rares. Quelques mètres plus loin, un Poichigeon me sauta dessus, à ma grande déception, j'aurais préféré un Nanméouïe. Yumemi se chargea de l'endormir, et, une pokéball plus tard, j'étais l'heureuse (enfin, tout est relatif) propriétaire d'une Poichigeon femelle baptisée Grise. Mon équipe étant déjà complète, Grise termina sur le PC.

Un peu plus loin Tcheren m'arrêta.

–Hé, Caroline ! Stop !

À moitié étonnée seulement, je me retournais.

–Oh, salut !

–Ça va ? S'enquit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

–Pas trop mal. J'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ces béquilles quand même, ajoutais-je. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

–Hé bien, je n'avais pas voulu t'ennuyer avec ça hier matin, comme tu n'avais pas l'air en grande forme, mais vu que tu as le Badge Triple, toi aussi, que dirais-tu d'un combat pokémon ? S'enquit-il en sortant une pokéball.

–Pourquoi pas ! J'accepte !

Il envoya un Vipélierre au combat, et je pensais à Virginie, qui avait aussi choisi ce starter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien être en train de faire ? Pour ma part, j'envoyais Yumemi. Tcheren eut un léger sourire.

–Intéressante stratégie, dit-il avec amusement. Vipélierre, Gros'Yeux !

–Rafale Psy ! Ordonnais-je aussitôt en réponse.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ma pokémon parviendrait à mettre à terre son opposant avant que sa défense ne soit dangereusement basse.

–Utilise Fouets-Liane Vipélierre ! Riposta immédiatement Tcheren.

Le choc repoussa Yumemi en arrière, sans lui faire trop mal toutefois. Attaque stabbée ou non, sa défense tenait encore le choc, à mon grand soulagement.

Je répliquais tout de suite :

–Continue avec Rafale Psy Yumemi !

Dommage que son pokémon n'ait pas eut un second type poison comme Bulbizarre, j'aurais pu en finir en un coup comme ça. Tcheren réitéra son premier ordre, et son Vipélierre fusilla à nouveau ma Munna du regard. Je fis de même, confiante en ma pokémon. Et j'eus raison, car, après une dernière attaque, son Vipélierre s'écroula au sol.

Tcheren grimaça, mais rappela son serpent.

–Bien joué Vipélierre. Tu t'es bien battu, dit-il avant de lancer sa seconde pokéball.

Elle s'ouvrit sur un Chacripan, et je rappelais immédiatement Yumemi, elle était trop désavantagée. Sans compter que sa défense devait être beaucoup trop basse pour sa propre sécurité, et que je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie bêtement.

À la place, j'envoyais Sand, et Tcheren haussa un sourcil.

–Un pokémon de Johto ? Shiny qui plus est ? Où l'as-tu eut ?

–Le Professeur Oryse me l'a offert en remerciement, expliquais-je tout en soignant Yumemi. Allez Sand, Surpuissance !

–Jet de Sable ! Contra Tcheren.

Sand commença immédiatement à charger son énergie, et le Chacripan lui envoya de la poussière dans les yeux, sans effet, puisque l'attaque de mon pokémon fit mouche.

La vague d'énergie brûlante, clairement visible grâce à sa couleur de flamme, traversa l'espace qui les séparaient, fauchant le félin ténébreux de plein fouet.

Ce fut amplement suffisant, et le pauvre chat s'écroula au sol, KO sur le coup. Tcheren haussa les épaules, rappelant son pokémon avec un léger soupir.

–J'ai perdu. Joli combat toutefois, tu…

–DU VENT ! Ordonna soudain une voix inconnue, juste avant qu'une personne non identifiée ne m'envoie voler au sol.

–C'était quoi, ça ? S'étonna Tcheren, avant de s'approcher pour m'aider à me relever. Ça va ?

–Ouais ouais, maugréais-je tout en me redressant, plus blessée dans ma fierté qu'autre chose. Aïe.

–Hey ! Revenez ! Lança une voix familière.

–Bianca ? S'étonna Tcheren en la regardant. Où tu cours comme ça ?

–Bon, c'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je en me remettant enfin debout avec l'aide de Tcheren, calant correctement mes béquilles.

–Dites, ils sont partis par où ? Haleta Bianca, qui tenait la main d'une petite fille.

–Par là… Fit Tcheren en désignant une direction de la main. Et alors, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

–Mais euh ! Gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont vite !

–Bianca, il est où mon Pokémon ? Pleurnicha la gamine en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre.

–T'inquiète pas ! Tenta de la rassurer cette dernière. Allez, pleure pas ! On va les rattraper !

–Euh… Bianca, pour la énième fois : où cours-tu comme ça ? Soupira Tcheren, l'air ennuyé.

–Écoutez-moi ! Lança Bianca, l'air toujours aussi affolée. Les types qui viennent de passer ont volé le Pokémon de cette petite !

–Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? S'agaça Tcheren. Caroline, on va aller récupérer le Pokémon ! Bianca, tu restes là et tu veilles sur la gamine !

–D'a… d'accord, fit piteusement cette dernière.

Avec un soupir, j'emboîtais le pas à Tcheren, nettement moins vite. Je finis par le rejoindre devant la grotte, et il me dédia un bref regard.

–Ils sont rentrés là-dedans. Ça va aller ? Ton équipe est en forme ?

–Oui aux deux questions, mon général, répliquais-je. Au pire, Yumemi me soulèvera si besoin. On y va ?

–Oui.

Il pénétra le premier dans la grotte, et je le suivis. Je n'eus pas à aller bien loin avant de le trouver face à face avec les deux sbires. Il semblait en colère d'ailleurs, et me regarda avec une lueur agacée dans le regard.

–Ces types sont tellement butés que c'est à se demander s'ils comprennent le langage humain !

–Je me disais aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air bien futés, ironisais-je.

–Des enfants qui utilisent des Pokémon ? Railla le sbire nous faisant face. N'importe quoi ! Vous y avez pensé, à ces pauvres petites choses ? Filez-nous vos Pokémon ! Ou on les libérera aussi de force !

–Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses, répliquais-je en envoyant Sand au combat, confiante.

–Ratentif, à toi ! Riposta mon adversaire, lançant une pokéball, qui s'ouvrit sur un autre rongeur.

–Allez, Sand, Surpuissance ! Ordonnais-je, sachant que cette attaque combat serait amplement suffisante pour en finir en un coup.

–Utilise Détection pour te protéger ! Répliqua illico le sbire, plus intelligent que je ne l'aurais cru.

Merde ! La vague d'énergie que dégagea Sand s'écrasa contre une espèce de mur transparent, ne causant aucun dégât. Je fis la grimace, et Sand tapa du pied par terre, l'air tout aussi contrarié que moi. Il prit ensuite l'initiative d'envoyer une seconde fois cette attaque, prenant son opposant de vitesse ce coup-ci, ce qui m'arracha un soupir soulagé, pendant que le dresseur adverse rappelait son pokémon.

–Mais pourquoi ? Gémit-il On est pourtant le bras armé de la justice !

–Caroline, tu es assez incroyable ! Me félicita Tcheren, avant de revenir aux sbires. Bien, vous allez nous rendre le Pokémon de la petite, maintenant !

–C'est pas la peine de lui rendre son Pokémon ! Lança une autre voix de derrière, furieuse. Quelle poisse ! Ces gens qui ne comprennent rien se mettent tous sur notre chemin ! Fit un troisième sbire, en faisant signe aux deux premiers de s'écarter.

–Vous êtes deux. Et nous aussi. Vous allez goûter à notre résolution. Et apprendre le sens de la justice ! Lança un quatrième sbire qui étaient venus rejoindre nos premières cibles.

–Encore vous ! Soupira Tcheren. Depuis quand les voleurs de Pokémon défendent soi-disant la justice ? Caroline ! C'est le moment de leur montrer ce que nous savons faire je crois !

–Avec plaisir !

Et re-Ratentif. Ce que je hais ces rongeurs, ils sont à égalité avec Keunotor pour ce qui est de la mocheté. Ils sont un peu plus utile, mais pas de beaucoup.

Sand étant déjà hors de sa Ball, je le décidais de le laisser sur le terrain. Il mit KO son second adversaire dans la foulée d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie, envoyant son opposant percuter la paroi avec un cri aigu, avant qu'il ne glisse au sol, inerte, laissant le second Ratentif combattre tout seul. Le sol de la grotte était étonnamment égal pour une cavité naturelle, nous épargnant d'éventuelles projections de gravillons. Par contre, il était poussiéreux, ça oui.

Pendant ce temps, le Vipélierre de Tcheren lardait le pokémon adverse de coups de lianes, empêchant le rongeur de combattre, tailladant au passage son pelage, faisant voler ses poils ainsi que son sang, et lui arrachant des couinements de douleur à chaque coup de fouet. Sand se fit visiblement un plaisir d'aller l'aider à achever son adversaire, et, sans même attendre mes ordres, bondit à la rescousse de son équipier. Le Ratentif, voyant sans doute là une occasion d'échapper aux lianes, lui sauta dessus, refermant ses mâchoires sur le bras de mon pokémon.

Le Vipélierre de Tcheren ne pouvait plus attaquer, Sand étant dans sa ligne de mire, il risquait de le tuer. Le dresseur adverse se paya ma tête, mais je l'écoutais à peine, inquiète pour mes pokémons. Quoiqu'une simple attaque Morsure ne ferait pas grand mal à Sand, sa peau était trop solide pour ça. J'étais légèrement plus inquiète du fait que le sbire de la Team Plasma pourrait très bien décider d'en venir aux mains avec moi. Or, je n'étais ni apte ni en état de me défendre avec ma cheville.

Pendant ce bref laps de temps, Sand était resté immobile, son regard passant visiblement du rongeur à son bras. Ratentif qui semblait soudain très mal à l'aise. Et il y avait de quoi, car Sand utilisa de son propre chef une nouvelle attaque Surpuissance, qui fit voltiger le Ratentif contre la paroi de la grotte. Il glissa ensuite jusqu'au sol, près de son congénère, inconscients tous les deux, et je soupirais de soulagement, avant de féliciter mon pokémon.

–Ça, c'est fait, déclarais-je sobrement. Maintenant, rendez-nous le pokémon de la petite !

–On capture les Pokémon des humains stupides pour les libérer de leur servitude ! Persista le sbire, particulièrement borné en effet.

–Depuis quand les petites frappes font la loi ? Riposta Tcheren avec ironie. Je n'ai pas entendu dire que le vol de Pokémon était justifiable, quelle qu'en soit la raison !

–Moi non plus, acquiesçais-je.

–Vous, les Dresseurs… siffla le sbire. Vous faites souffrir vos pokémons !

–En quoi les dresseurs feraient souffrir les pokémons ? S'enquit Tcheren, haussant un sourcil.

–Bon, ça suffit, les interrompit un des sbires que nous avions poursuivis jusqu'ici, nous tendant une pokéball. On vous rend le pokémon. Mais il va redevenir le jouet d'un humain… Quel gâchis…

–Je ne crois pas que rendre son ami à une petite fille soit du gâchis, remarquais-je.

–Un jour ou l'autre, vous réaliserez la folie de vos actes ! Fit notre adversaire, avant de prendre la fuite.

Tcheren les regarda s'enfuir, l'air modérément impressionné.

–Les dresseurs utilisent les capacités de leurs pokémons. Les pokémons ont confiance en leur dresseur et leur obéissent. Je ne vois pas où est le gâchis, ni en quoi les pokémons sont à plaindre.

–Moi non plus, remarquais-je. Et si les pokémons sont bien traités, il n'y a aucun mal.

Tcheren hocha la tête.

–Bon, je vais m'occuper de rendre son pokémon à cette petite fille. Tu m'accompagnes ?

–Dans une minute, répondis-je. Je voudrais voir ce que je peux trouver ici.

–N'oublies pas les lois du conseil ! Remarqua Tcheren.

–Hein ? Lesquelles ? M'étonnais-je.

–Celles pour réguler la population des pokémons ! On ne peut en capturer qu'un seul par zone, et le premier que l'on voit, sauf si tu l'as déjà. Tu ne le savais pas ?

–Ah, si si. J'ai juste cru qu'il y en avait d'autres encore en plus, expliquais-je, soulagée de savoir que je n'avais pas fait de bêtises en capturant mes pokémons.

–Bon, j'y vais. Bonne chasse !

–Merci !

Je me dirigeais tout d'abord vers le disque brillant que j'avais repéré un peu plus loin, pour constater qu'il s'agissait de la CT Larcin. Quelques pas plus tard, je trébuchais sur une boule de roche avec ma jambe valide, m'étalant par terre.

–Ouch ! Qu'est-ce que ?

En me retournant, je constatais que la boule s'était déplacée, pour me faire face apparemment. Ah. Un pokémon, un Nodulithe semble-t-il. Nous étions encore assez près de l'entrée pour y voir assez clair, et le pokémon s'était penché sur le côté, comme perplexe que je lui aie trébuché dessus.

Un soupir m'échappa.

Je n'aimais pas ce pokémon, visuellement parlant, le trouvant peu esthétique. Mais ici, c'était soit ça, soit un Chovsourir, ce que j'aimais encore moins. Ma chauve-souris préférée était et resterait toujours Nosferapti, et ce, pour l'éternité. Il était peut-être long à entraîner, mais il en valait la peine lorsqu'il évoluait en Nostenfer. Peu de pokémons pouvaient alors rivaliser avec sa vitesse.

Enfin… Pas le choix, premier pokémon, capture d'office, ce qui fut fait avec une Sombre Ball. Il partit directement pour le PC, m'étant totalement inutile. À mon grand regret d'ailleurs. J'aurais aimé avoir un autre pokémon.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'accessible dans la grotte si on n'avait pas Surf, ce qui était mon cas, et je me décidais à ressortir. Nager ne me tentait que moyennement, surtout que Tomoe ne pourrait pas m'aider, et que je ne voulais pas fatiguer inutilement Yumemi.

.

oOo

,.

La gamine, folle de joie d'avoir retrouvé son compagnon, nous offrit à tous des Soins Balls pour nous remercier, et je pus continuer sur Maillard, avec mes pokémons autour de moi, en ordre dispersé.

Nightmare était perchée sur mon sac à dos, que j'avais acheté en remplacement de mon sac précédent, peu pratique, ses pattes avant sur mon épaule. Yumemi flottait derrière, papotant en langage pokémon (les pokémons ténèbres étant insensibles aux capacités psys) avec ma squatteuse de sac, et Tomoe discutait apparemment tranquillement avec Flamme et Émeraude. Ces deux dernières semblaient à la fois la respecter pour son expérience, plus élevée que la leur, et pour son avantage de type.

Mes pokémons… Des petites bêtes bien réelles, et plus une simple bouillie de pixels. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir nous réservait ?

.

oOo

.

Les dresseurs de la route ne furent pas extraordinaires, et le seul passage intéressant fut les herbes sombres, où deux pokémons pouvaient surgir en même temps. Mis à part ça… Ce fut juste de l'entraînement.

Le temps d'arriver à Maillard, tous mes pokémons étaient à peu près à des niveaux équivalents les uns aux autres, à ma grande satisfaction. Le pokédex était très utile pour me permettre de savoir à quel niveau mes pokémons étaient, ainsi que pour analyser les attaques utilisées par les pokémons adverse, puisqu'elles ne se présentaient pas vraiment comme dans le jeu.

Nous avions fait une pause au milieu du chemin pour manger quelque chose, la matinée étant bien avancée. La chaleur était agréable, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse un rien plus frais, mine de rien, ça donnait chaud de se déplacer en béquilles ! Enfin, si je devais dormir dehors, au moins, je n'aurais pas froid.

Ce qui m'avait bien amusée, d'ailleurs, c'était le comportement de mes pokémons. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que leur nature dans le jeu influencerait autant leur personnalité !

Je m'explique.

Tomoe avait tendance à être très discrète dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, incluant l'endroit où elle posait les pattes, et elle était très attentive aux bruits qu'elle percevait.

Yumemi, quant à elle, semblait fière de sa force, bien qu'elle me semble… rigide dans sa manière de réagir, un peu comme Sand. Sauf que celui-ci était plutôt borné : quand il avait décidé quelque chose, dur dur de le faire changer d'avis ! Même pour moi !

Flamme, elle, était courageuse, et n'hésitait pas à foncer sur tout ce qu'elle entendait, que ça soit de sa taille ou pas !

En comparaison, Nightmare était très relax, bien qu'elle soit plutôt vaniteuse, n'hésitant pas à se pavaner. Le moment le plus drôle, sur le chemin, avait été quand elle avait fait face au Ratentif d'une dresseuse, et qu'elle avait fondue en larmes sous l'apparence de Tomoe, déstabilisant complètement le pokémon adverse.

Enfin, Émeraude était aussi discrète que Tomoe, et encaissait stoïquement les coups pour protéger les autres.

En arrivant à Maillard, je contemplais la ville avec curiosité. Elle était plus grande que dans le jeu, possédant des magasins inexistants dans celui-ci (car inutiles… c'est vrai, à quoi ça sert une boutique de vêtements et de chaussures dans un jeu où le personnage ne ressent pas le froid ?), et constituée principalement de conteneurs transformés en maisons, ce que je trouvais plutôt original pour une fois. On se serait cru dans une grande zone industrielle, mais en beaucoup plus propre et plus net.

Les seuls bâtiments se détachant du lot (de l'endroit où je me trouvais en tout cas) étaient le Centre Pokémon avec son toit rouge vif ainsi qu'une grande bâtisse en pierre, vague mélange entre une église et un musée. Le fameux Musée de Maillard… là où je devrais revenir pour ranimer mon fossile obtenu dans le désert. Et où j'affrontais le principal rival du jeu, N.

Je contournais prudemment le bâtiment, je ne tenais pas à me colleter tout de suite avec ce dernier, même s'il avait affronté Virginie… dans ma… vision ? Enfin, j'ai eut une hallucination où je voyais Virginie l'affronter, mais…

_Est-ce un rêve ? Est-ce la réalité ? Est-ce une vision ?_

Toutes ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Dans le manga Pokémon Spécial, il est dit que les personnes nées dans la Forêt de Jade ont des pouvoirs particuliers, incluant la guérison des pokémons, la capacité à communiquer avec eux, etc… Mais moi, je n'y suis pas née. Je ne viens même pas de ce monde !

Alors est-ce que c'est réel, ou est-ce que je suis en train de perdre la tête ? Après tout, même si j'ai l'impression d'être dans le monde de Pokémon, je peux tout aussi bien être sanglée dans une camisole de force, enfermée au fin fond d'un hôpital psychiatrique, gavée de calmants, à délirer sur mon jeu préféré. Même chose pour Toga d'ailleurs, il pouvait tout aussi bien être un pur produit de mon imagination. Déprimant comme réflexions.

Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées que je fus abordée par une jeune femme, qui souhaitait m'échanger un Doudouvet contre son Chlorobule. Je lui répondis que n'étant pas allée dans la forêt, je n'en avais pas encore capturé un, mais que ce serait le cas d'ici quelques jours au plus.

À l'extérieur de la forêt, il n'y avait cependant pas ce pokémon. Pas de pokémons plante donc ! Bon, ben on verra ça une autre fois. Après avoir affronté Aloé !

Nightmare ronflait sur mon sac à dos, tout à fait détendue. Les pokémons semblaient mûrir bien plus rapidement que les animaux ordinaires, comme si, en prenant des niveaux, ils prenaient mentalement de l'âge aussi. Elle était déjà plus assurée que lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'œuf, même si elle continuait à m'appeler « Ma' » à tout bout de champ.

.

oOo

,.

Quelques minutes de marche à l'orée de la forêt plus tard, je tombais sur un Karaclée en pleine séance de méditation. Percevant apparemment ma présence, le pokémon combat (qui ressemblait à une caricature de karatéka à la peau bleue), ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, haussant juste un sourcil, apparemment pas plus impressionné que ça. Il se releva souplement et se mit en garde, l'air très calme.

–Yumemi ?

Il nous défie au combat.

–Ça j'avais compris, soupirais-je. Très bien. Si on gagne, il vient avec nous !

–Raclée. Kara. Fit posément le pokémon.

Il dit qu'il est d'accord.

J'avais grand besoin d'un pokémon de type combat face à Aloé, surtout que si Sand dépassait le niveau 20, je pourrais toujours courir pour qu'il m'obéisse ! En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon badge d'arène.

Il bondit soudain à l'attaque, frappant ma Munna d'un grand coup de pied. Prudente, j'avais sorti le pokédex, et pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque Balayette, de type combat. Pas vraiment dangereuse pour ma pokémon psy, mais ça allait baisser sa vitesse. Enfin je crois.

Je pris soudain conscience que, n'étant plus dans le jeu, les attaques ne risquaient plus vraiment d'avoir les effets auxquels je m'attendais. Je repoussais cette pensée comme Yumemi revenait au combat, l'air pas ravie du tout. Ça ne m'avait pas plut non plus, et je réfléchis rapidement à une stratégie.

–Ok, Yumemi, dis-je, ayant soudain une idée, on va tâcher d'avoir un peu plus de veine maintenant !

Comprenant ce que je voulais dire, elle émit un son chantonnant, qui l'enveloppa d'étincelles argentées : l'attaque Air Veinard. Dans le jeu, ça protégeait des coups critiques. Ici, ça nous donnerait peut-être un peu plus de chance. Et, en effet, le Karaclée loupa son coup suivant.

–Bien, Yumemi, dis-je avec un sourire. Maintenant, essaie d'y aller avec une attaque Vague Psy. Mais pas trop fort !

Bien !

Immédiatement, une curieuse vague d'énergie violette vint frapper son opposant. Ce dernier tituba et secoua la tête, visiblement sonné. Elle recommença par deux fois, avant que je ne juge son opposant suffisamment affaibli. Il respirait fort, et avait visiblement du mal à tenir debout. Si on avait été dans le jeu, j'aurais dit que sa vie devait être dans le rouge, ou, du moins, bien bas dans l'orange. Maintenant, l'endormir.

–Allez, mon grand, c'est l'heure de faire la sieste !

Ma pokémon bailla aussitôt, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par son adversaire. Je profitais de ce temps de battement pour utiliser une Potion sur elle, juste avant que le Karaclée ne s'écroule au sol, profondément endormi. En chemin vers Maillard, j'avais trouvé plusieurs Supers Balls, et, après en avoir gâchée une première, la seconde tint le choc. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé ! Mon Karaclée était un mâle, et, après quelques secondes d'hésitations dues au manque d'inspiration, je le baptisais Waya. La pokéball se dématérialisa dans la foulée, et je continuais mon chemin.

.

oOo

,.

Je rentrais directement au Centre Pokémon après avoir exploré les abords de la forêt (et m'être bastonnée avec une bonne demi-douzaine de personne, dont deux karatékas…), une tripotée de sbires Plasma bloquant le passage vers l'intérieur de celle-ci tant que leur collègue n'aurait pas piqué le crâne de Dracolosse du Musée. Sont cons quand même, parce que tant que je n'y suis pas allée, ils resteront coincés là-bas !

J'aime la logique des RPG quand même… Aucune limite de temps pour faire les choses, je peux tranquillement m'entraîner pour battre mes adversaires sans craindre la fin du monde ! Même imminente !

Enfin bon… Autant profiter du Centre Pokémon pour voir ce que j'ai dans mes boîtes PC ! Et récupérer Waya, je vais avoir besoin de lui…

_._

_._

_À suivre…_

_._

_._

_Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Comme d'hab, allez voir chez VP ce qu'il se passe de son côté !_

_Badge : 1_

_Décès : aucun_

_Apparitions notables dans l'équipe :_

–_Tomoe : Moustillon femelle, nature Discret, capacité spéciale Torrent, attentive aux sons, rencontrée à Renouet_

–_Yumemi : Munna femelle, nature Pudique, capacité spéciale Synchro, fuit rapidement, rencontrée aux Vestiges du Rêve_

–_Sand : Embrylex mâle, Shiny, nature Rigide, capacité spéciale Cran, très obstiné, offert par Oryse (rencontré par la force du destin dans le jeu, provenance VGE 2012)_

–_Nightmare : Zorua femelle, Shiny, nature Relax, capacité spéciale Illusion (prend l'apparence du dernier pokémon de l'équipe), un peu vaniteux, éclot aux Vestiges du Rêve_

–_Émeraude : Kraknoix femelle, Shiny, nature Discret, capacité spéciale Hyper Cutter (empêche la réduction de l'attaque), sait encaisser les coups, œuf éclot à Arabelle, par la force du destin_

–_Flamme : Salamèche femelle, nature Brave, capacité spéciale Brasier, attentive aux sons, œuf éclot à Ogoesse, par la force du destin_


End file.
